¡Viva La Gloria!
by Yay Ninja Bob
Summary: Townsville has been crime free for a decade. After the PPG relinquish their powers, perhaps it's time for Evil to strike again? It's Good vs Evil. BrickxBlossom. PrincessxButtercup. Chapter 6 up! Please review.
1. Heroes and Cons

**¡****Viva La Gloria!**

* * *

_AN: This is a story inspired by the song _¡Viva La Gloria! _by Green Day._

_BlossomxBrick. PrincessxButtercup. Don't like it?- Don't read! :)  
_

_Beware: Bad language, mild gore and blood, some drug use, sweet action awesomess, lesbians, and villains.  
_

_Oh yeah, this is dedicated to Danny. :3_

_Enjoy, and please review. :)  
_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Three versus three. The average spectator might call that a fair fight. Three Good versus three Evil. Both groups protect and serve. They just happen to protect and serve different portions of society. Both think of themselves as the more supreme, although one is a little more modest.

The war went on longer than anticipated. However, in the small town American city of Townsville, it's been agreed by most that the war has ended, and the Powerpuff Girls won.

What the town called the "final battle" was centered on the three boys and three girls. Both the boys and girls were just seven-year-olds then. Neither the girls, nor the boys, could comprehend what they were fighting for. They were all good children, who did what they were told.

"Fight the bad guys. Save the city."

"Fight the enemy. Save us."

These were children blessed with innocence and cursed with power, and they did what they were told.

The boys lost and the girls won. The boys were sentenced to five years and punished with Antidote X, forcing the villains into early retirement. Of course, only being seven years of age-too young even for juvenile hall- they got out in less than two years, and were placed in foster care. The men they learned from and called their parents and mentors would be behind bars all their lives, and somehow, they are expected to move on.

Townsville- villain-free for five years. All the bad guys were locked up, and when the little girls turned twelve, it was time to retire just in time for middle school. The war was over, and so the town judged it was time for their curse to be lifted. The girls were rewarded with Antidote X.

Everyone in Townsville expected it to end just like that. For some reason, no one anticipated what the children thought of the whole matter.

There are still grudges, and there is still hatred. Injustice and broken-hearts remain. Both sides feel robbed. Truthfully, both were indeed cheated. And to the little boys and girls who are now young men and women: the war is far from over.

* * *

"It's just three weeks until summer vacation, Girls. Have you thought about what you will be doing with your free time?"

His daughters were seventeen now and yet he still woke up every morning to baby them with daily, hearty breakfasts, complete with smiley face pancakes and extra tall glasses of orange juice. The caring father ignored the 102 degree whether outdoors and heated up the oven especially early that day to bake a "Thank You" cake for Buttercup's fourth period Trigonometry teacher for the extra tutoring after school.

Bubbles clapped her hands and woke everyone up, all high-pitched, loud and caffeine-free: "Oh! Yes! I'm volunteering at the Kitty Rescue this year!" She giggled cheerfully, completely oblivious to both her sisters' annoyance with her 6:43 AM shrill. "It's going to be _so _much fun!"

Buttercup groaned without lifting her forehead from the tabletop in front of her. She had face-planted as soon as she took her routine seat at the kitchen table that early morning. "_I hate my life_," she thought to herself before speaking aloud: "Bubbles, you do that _every god damn _summer."

"_Language_," Professor lectured automatically.

"Bubbles, you do that _every _summer," she repeated in the same disgruntled moan, her face still glued with sticky sweat to the table.

"Nuh-uh," Bubbles stuck her nose in the air, "Last year I volunteered for the Townsville Terrier Club!" She giggled to herself as she remembered the West Highland Terrier pup she helped teach how to potty on newspaper all on its own.

"What are you doing this summer, Buttercup?" Blossom asked as she handed her sister a cup of coffee. She sat beside her with her own cup. Bubbles made a gross face at the sight of the dark beverage. Coffee, straight black, no sugar or cream. One thing the green and pink Puff shared in common.

Buttercup rose at the smell of her morning pick-me-up. She sipped, savored, then spoke: "I'm earning some cash."

"Me too," Blossom nodded. "And I'm volunteering at the food bank, the library and organizing a 'Freedom for Joe' campaign."

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Of course she's doing everything and then some," she thought. "Freedom for Joe?" she snorted.

"_Yes_."

"But… didn't he like… kill a guy?"

"_No_, he was _framed_."

"Right."

"It's called a _conspiracy_, Buttercup."

"I think he's innocent too!" Bubbles interjected. "I mean…. Why would anyone kill anyone?"

Buttercup laughed louder. "Why would _anyone _kill _anyone_?" she repeated. "Bubbles, that's just… genius."

"Thank you," Bubbles smiled, unaware of any insult.

Buttercup shook her head at her two naïve siblings. A bad guy's a bad guy. That was her thinking. They all needed the crap beat out of them and deserved whatever sentence they got. If she had had it her way, she and her sisters would still be in the crime fighting business. But it was two against one, and here they are talking about a murderer as if he was a human being, instead of kicking his ass personally.

Buttercup raised an eyebrow and looked at her redheaded sister.

"What?" Blossom questioned.

"You really buy into all that liberal 'Joe is innocent' crap?"

Blossom's eyes narrowed. "So what if I do?"

"He killed a _cop_."

"In self defense!"

"_He killed a cop!_" Buttercup slammed a fist on the table and turned towards her sister. She jabbed a finger in her direction: "Less than five years ago, we worked with them cops! And he killed one of them! You saying the cops are the bad guys!"

"I'm saying it was a complicated case of mistaken identity-"

"But Joe's not bad?"

"He's not!"

"So then the cop was bad?"

"No!"

"Well then who is bad? Whose fault is it? It's gotta be _someone's _fault!"

"Ugh!" Blossom was beginning to have enough. "We are supposed to be a democratic society-"

"So at the Kitty Rescue, I get to work with Sally from school!" Bubbles strategically interrupted her two bickering siblings. "It's going to be lot's of fun."

"That's nice, Bubbles," Blossom played along with her sister's diversion. If she didn't stop then, things would only continue to grow worse. "I'm sure you and Sally will have lot's of fun." Blossom forced a smile on her face. " So, any idea about where you'll be working this summer, Buttercup?"

"I dunno."

Blossom sighed. "Would you like me to ask if the alley is hiring?"

"It's about _time _you offered," Buttercup grinned.

Blossom sighed again. "Don't even think about being an ass if you're hired! I've only worked there for two months, and I don't want my sister ruining my job security because she decides to challenge a customer to a wrestling match or whatever."

"Red, you work at a _bowling alley _for Christ's sake. Bowlers are fat and out of shape. It's a sorry excuse for a sport, so no one there would be worth the challenge," Buttercup smirked. "Besides, getting fired is the last thing I want this summer. I need the cash."

"So you can blow it all on video games?" Bubbles laughed.

"Exactly."

* * *

"Okay, one of us has got to suck it up and get a job this summer." Brick slammed the refrigerator door closed. There wasn't very much inside. Just a carton of milk due to expire in two days.

He sat at the bare kitchen table, already calculating in his head just how he was going to make the thirteen dollars in his back pocket last at least two more weeks until his next paycheck. "And by 'us,' I mean one of you twos," he stared at each of his brothers.

"Why can't you just get another job, Brick?" Butch asked.

"Because, Retard, there are only 24 hours in a day and I already work two damn jobs."

"I've been looking," Boomer interrupted. "Just… no one seems to be offering."

Butch crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat. "They're offering alright. Just not to skinny, blonde bums like you."

"Hold up a sec," Brick glared at Boomer from across the bare table. "Whaddya mean 'been looking'?"

"I mean-"

"No, no, no, no, no," Brick cut off Boomer. "You ain't the one who needs to be looking." He shot a mean stare at Butch. "_He _should be looking."

"Dumb Ass, you just said _one _of us _two _needs to get a job. Why can't it be him over me?" Butch returned a mean stare.

"I _said _that, but what I _meant _was the laziest of you twos needs to get a job."

"So, I'm the _laziest _of us both?" Butch sat up in his chair quickly.

"Am I mistaken, or are you the retard who skips class to get your damn fixes with _my _money?" Brick stood up, challenging his brother.

Butch jumped to his feet next, accepting the challenge. "You're the dumb ass who dropped out of school altogether!"

"So that I can earn money for your stupid ass! Money to feed you, not for your fucking drugs! Maybe I'll just stop working, like you stop going to school and throw away everything!"

"Why the hell can't Boomer work this summer?"

"Because Boomer actually does alright in school! He at least passes his classes and learns some stuff, and when he's done he'll probably be able to find a pretty good paying gig somewheres!"

"We'll _both _look for jobs. How 'bout that?" Boomer proposed.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Living was hard for the three brothers. It was most hard for Brick. After all, he was the one with the most sense and smarts. At least enough sense and smarts to see the bigger picture.

For five years, they lived with about eight different couples who took care of them as foster parents. In other words, gave as little support as humanly possible. Next they were shipped to a woman who was supposed to be their permanent guardian. Once that paper work was complete the state said "Adios!"

No longer the government's problem, and never society's problem, they were with an old woman who hardly knew them. It was like that for almost a full year. Just when the boys had finally learned her name (Debby Rivers), she just disappeared one day, leaving the kids alone to fend for themselves at the age of fifteen.

That's when Brick had to grow up. He was the only one with the most sense to do so. But his brothers were all he had, so of course he would sacrifice for all he had. Now two years of nothing but work, sleep, eat, work, he hardly remembers the meaning of that sacrifice anymore.

"Get to school you twos," Brick sighed. "I'll have something in that fridge by the time you all show up."

"_How I'll get something in that fridge? Who the hell knows_?" Brick thought to himself as he watched his brothers depart for school. As his brothers turned left on the sidewalk pavement, a Postal Service truck pulled up in front of the small home.

"_Great_," Brick muttered. Half of the statement was meant to be sarcasm and half was a thankful prayer to the heavens above.

"Mr. Rivers?" the delivery man asked as he sat down a medium sized package at the door step. He handed Brick the form to sign.

"Unfortunately," Brick muttered and sloppily scribbled on the clipboard. "_Why the hell couldn't she have taken her douchey name along with her_?" he thought to himself. It seemed unfair that he had to forever live with the name of a woman he hardly ever knew.

Brick took the package inside and straight to his bedroom. He stared at it, wondering just what the hell it could be this time. Every now and then he received something in the mail from a "Mr. Bonaparte." He knew it was just a cover. He knew who it was _really _from. He just didn't understand _why_. It started about two years ago when Debby disappeared. This would be the seventh package from Bonaparte.

He hesitated, but knew he could use at least half of what was inside. He _always _could use it.

There was always two things inside these packages: a stuffed bear and a baby doll. He didn't even bother ripping open the bears anymore; they always had nothing but things from his past- things he did not wish to associate with anymore. But in the baby doll, there was always a generous bundle of much needed cash.

Sure enough, he found a nice stack of twenties hidden inside the baby doll as usual. He added them up and discovered he now had plenty of money for groceries. One thousand dollars. "Usually _Mr. Bonaparte _sends half of that," Brick inspected the bills. "Bastard must have some sort of psychic sense bullcrap."

He read the note that was inside the box:

"Happy Birthday, Gloria.

I hope you like this bear especially. It's indeed very special.

Your Uncle Bonaparte."

Usually Bonaparte's notes simply read "Happy Birthday, Gloria." Brick stared at the big, plush bear. His eyes drifted across the room to his closet. Stacked in the corner were six other bears. He had only opened three of them. After the third bear, he stopped. The contents were all the same. Hand grenades, pistols and bullets. Weapons with a purpose.

"I ain't doing your dirty work, you old fool," Brick glared at the bear in his hands. "Just what the hell do you want with us anyhow?"

He glanced at the note again.

"Very special."

Why was this bear special? Maybe the contents were different? Maybe even… useful?

Brick's curiosity grew stronger, but he fought against it with all his might. He had fallen for it three times before.

It was so tempting to listen to every command of _his_. After all, he was the smartest man Brick had ever known. If he simply listened, he could get his revenge on those three that cursed him to this hard life. But he had listened to that man once before and where did it get him?- Two years in juvi, that's where. All he had to do was resist temptation, and maybe life would eventually stop being unnecessarily complicated.

Live your honest life. Do your honest work. The American Dream applies to you, too.

"Just work, sleep and eat, Bricky-boy," he repeated to himself: "Work, sleep and eat."

Thankfully, the alarm clock in his room screeched loudly, and it was time for work.

Brick pulled on his black jumper and slipped into his thick, waterproof, rubber boots. He tied his long red hair back and adjusted his baseball cap. It wouldn't take too long for the mystery bear to be out of his mind. After all, when you're knee deep in cow shit, the odor distracts one's mind from virtually anything and everything.


	2. Desperate in the Decline

**¡Viva La Gloria!

* * *

**

_A/N: Sorry for the delay. Here's chapter 2. I hope to resume regular updates of this story. Hopefully. Lol. Anyways, reviews are always appreciated. Thanks for reading!

* * *

_

**Chapter 2**

The routine was always the same. Boomer and Butch would walk to school together, but Boomer was the only one who would ever cross those gates.

"Later, Loser," Butch saluted his brother, as he pulled a pack of cigarettes from his back jeans pocket.

Boomer simply rolled his eyes and continued walking. "Look for work, Butch!" he shouted behind him. "That's the least you can do today," he later mumbled to himself.

Butch retrieved a half-smoken cigarette he had been saving for later, and started to fish for his lighter from his front pocket, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He cursed in his head, and then looked up. "Who the hell are you?"

The woman raised an eyebrow at the teenager. She was in her mid to late thirties, but to Butch, looked no older than twenty-two. She was tall, and slender, and without-a-doubt attractive. Despite her carefully pinned up hair, thick-framed glasses, and pants suit attire, Butch could imagine in his head that this girl was a party girl, once that business get up was off of her and she let down those thick, black curls.

"I'm the school district's superintendent," she answered.

"I never seen you befores," Butch pulled away from her. He proceeded to take out his lighter, and light his cigarette.

The woman snatched the lighter from Butch's grasp, and plucked the cigarette from his lips. She threw the stick to the ground and stepped on it with her high heeled shoe. "I'm the _new_ superintendent," she said without dropping eye contact with the juvenile.

"Hey!" Butch watched horrified as his cigarette perished underneath her sole. "Those things are expensive!"

"Ms. Gloria Bonaparte," she continued to introduce herself.

Butch stared at her. "Tell me," Butch began, "Why does that name sounds familiar, Ms. Bonaparte?"

A sly smile crossed the woman's face. "So you're not as stupid as they say." She continued walking past the green-eyed student. "Come with me, Butch. We need to get your brother. You two will be transferring schools today. Brick will be returning to his studies as well."

* * *

Buttercup waited outside the school gates of St. Jame's Academy. She was in a particularly brighter mood that day, due to it being Friday, and Friday's were no-uniform days at the private school she and her sisters attended. The bright blue polo shirts, and brown pants, and dress shoes, were never a favorite for her. The polos for the girls were tight fitting even when she ordered the next size up. Traditionally the girls wore pleated skirts with their uniforms, but along with nearly every other St. Jame's athlete, Buttercup opted for the pants. Still, she felt like some sort of Barbie doll clone in the get up. She much preferred her skinny black jeans, casual t-shirt, studded jean jacket, and tattered high-top sneakers.

As she waited outside the Academy's gates, Buttercup's eyes were fixed on the parking lot. She looked anxiously for the shiny black Benz she waited for every Friday morning.

Fashionably late, as always, Princess finally arrived. A big grin crossed Buttercup's face as she watched the teenage beauty exit from her luxury car. She leaned over and fixed her hair a little in her car's side mirror, before proceeding up to the school's tall gates. She casually walked past Buttercup, with no eye contact. Buttercup casually followed two steps behind her.

The school bell had rung seven minutes ago, so every other diligent student was already in his or her seat for first period attendance. Princess's opened toed high heels clicked and echoed loudly as she walked through the school's empty hallway, and straight into the girl's bathroom.

Princess went to the nearest mirror and once again, checked her curly pigtails in the mirror. Buttercup walked past every bathroom stall, slamming each door open to check that no one else was in the room. As soon as it was confirmed that no one was there, she approached Princess who was still leaned over a sink, staring at her reflection in the mirror.

Buttercup stood directly behind her and wrapped her arms around the girl's waist. She rested her head on Princess's shoulder and closed her eyes, finally feeling content.

Princess smiled and kissed the top of Buttercup's head that still rested on her shoulder. She turned around, and the two met in a kiss.

"I missed you," Buttercup admitted between kisses.

Princess giggled. "Me, too, Baby."

"What are you doing after the game tonight?" Buttercup asked as she kissed Princess's neck softly.

Princess couldn't help but moan a little. "I don't know. Why?" Buttercup was referring to the basket ball game. Princess was, like any other teenage hottie, a cheerleader for the school. Buttercup was on the Basketball team, like any other tomboy would be, lesbian stereotype aside.

"Well," Buttercup began, taking her secret girlfriend's hand in hers. "Blossom is working a late shift tonight at the bowling alley," she kissed Princess's perfectly manicured fingers, "And Bubbles is going to the movies with her choir friends. And—" she paused to look her sweetheart in the eyes. "The Professor is out of town tonight and most of Saturday."

"Oh?" Princess grinned. "Well, that sounds like fun."

"Something tells me you're going to have fun," Buttercup winked.

Just then, the bathroom door creaked loudly as someone entered the bathroom. Buttercup and Princess immediately parted from one another. Princess whipped around and began to wash her hands. Buttercup leapt into the bathroom stall behind her, and pretended to flush the toilet, paused, and then exited the stall casually. As she left the stall, she saw that it was her sister Bubbles who had walked in. Buttercup looked at Princess and pretended to be shocked and disgusted with the revealing outfit the rich teenager had on her body. She looked to Bubbles and raised her eyebrows as if to say "What's wrong with that slut?"

Bubbles mouthed the words: "I _know_!" as she walked into a stall, and Buttercup pretended to muffle her forced laughter.

Princess turned and faced Buttercup with a glare. "What are _you _looking at, Dyke?" she said with her nose turned up.

"Nothing much, Afro-puff version of Lindsey Lohan."

Bubbles turned around quickly and shot a mean look at Princess. "Don't call my sister names!" she pouted. "And she's not a lesbian!" she defended unknowingly.

Princess rolled her eyes and left the bathroom without a word to the little blonde. Bubbles' cheeks swelled up as she bottled in her anger.

"Relax, Bubbles," Buttercup said as she began to wash her hands. "Who cares what she thinks, anyways." Bubbles disappeared in the stall.

Buttercup stared at her reflection in the mirror and couldn't help but feel ashamed of what she saw. What kind of person was she? She lied to her family and herself. On top of that, she treated her girlfriend like nothing on a daily basis, and for what? - To avoid any sort of negative press about her sexuality. Because although she and her sisters retired from crime-fighting a long time ago... she was still very much a Powerpuff Girl. She would, unfortunately, remain a celebrity throughout her entire life.

And it wasn't just that. Princess was once a villain, just as she was once a hero. Of course it was a long time ago, but it would never be forgotten. Dating an ex-enemy sounded just as bad as it was. For both of them. And Buttercup knew, deep down, that someday their little fun would have to end—it was absolutely impossible for any sort of future to ever exist between them.

At least, not in today's society. At least, not for them.

* * *

"What did you need to talk about, Boss?" Brick asked, walking into the office. He worked nights at Malph's as a stockroom person.

"Have a seat, Brick," the young manager greeted him with his back turned. Brick did not like the unfriendly greeting. This couldn't be good. Normally his boss greeted him with a smile and a slap on the back. He had been a faithful employee for almost three years now. This sort of treatment was not normal.

The geeky boss, finally turned to face Brick, but did so with a heavy sigh. "I'm going to have to let you go, Brick."

Brick stared back. "You're joking."

"No, I'm afraid not."

Brick was silent due to shock. "But why?"

"Well, I'm disappointed in you, to say the least. But video footage does not lie."

"Brian, what the hell are you talking about?" Brick started to grow angry. He bit his lip. "I'm sorry. But... I honestly have no idea where you're going with this. What did I do? What video?"

His manager picked up a remote that sat on his desk, and turned on a small monitor behind him. A video played out, of what appeared to be Brick, taking something from one of the store shelves, and hiding it in his coat. He casually walked through the exit of Malph's, as if ending his shift like any other evening. He turned the monitor off, "Stealing from the company is an immediate call for termination. I'm sorry, Brick."

Brick stared at his employer—or ex-employer. He had no idea what he just saw. There was no way that video was real. He would never put his job on the line, no matter how tempting it was sometimes. He thought about arguing. He thought about shouting that it wasn't him. He was framed! He had to be!

But he did not want to sound like a crazy person. As a high school drop out, the only thing he could rely on for future work was his work reputation. "I'm sorry," he forced himself to say. "I... don't know why I did it. All I can say is: thank you for this opportunity. I'm sorry it had to end this way."

"Me, too, Brick. Stay out of trouble, Kid."

As Brick left Malph's with his last, minimum wage pay check in hand, he was hot with rage. Who the hell did this to him and why? He pulled his hat from his inside jacket pocket and folded it open and placed it on his head. The parking lot was empty, since it was well past closing hours. There was one car though, parked right outside the exit of the super market. When Brick looked at the vehicle, it turned it's high-powered head lights on, and blinded the poor kid. Brick approached the driver's window, as it rolled down, revealing his brother Butch.

"Dude, what the-"

"Get in, Faggot," he laughed.

Brick assumed that his brother had stolen the classic, '65, cherry red Mustang. After all, those old beauties were a piece of cake to get into. No power windows meant with a little pressure one could slide the window down with his bear hands, unlock from the inside, and hop right inside.

Normally he would be disappointed in his brother. After all, the three of them agreed that it would be best to stay out of the law's way as much as possible. However, due to his extremely bad luck at work, he thought it would be best not to argue with him now. After all, they could probably turn around and sell this car for a pretty penny. He obeyed and climbed into the back seat.

Once inside the car, Brick noticed a woman sitting in the back seat with him. She extended her hand to greet him. Brick reluctantly shook the woman's hand. She looked familiar.

"Her name's Gloria," Boomer said from the passenger seat. "She gave us this car! Can you believe it, Dude?"

Brick stared at the woman. It was a little difficult because of how dark it was outside, but he knew he had seen this woman before. "No she ain't," he said, as his memories returned. "I know who you are…."

"Is that right?" the supposed "Gloria" responded. "And who am I?"

"Sedusa," Brick shook his head.

"No way!" Boomer shouted. "Sedusa? We haven't seen you in years, Dude!"

"You're working for the Old Man, now?" Brick still shook his head. "Whatever happened to being solo? Not needing _any_ man's help? That's what you always used to say, isn't it?"

"These are tough times, right now, Kiddo," Sedusa, let her hair down finally. "Besides I owe that monkey one. With his help, I get to see the light of day again. And if it weren't for him at all, you three wouldn't be here period. So if I were you, I would cooperate."

"Hold up," Brick interrupted. "It's you who lost me my job, isn't it?"

"Both jobs. You'll get the call about your failing drug screen from your other employers… oh… probably first thing in the morning."

"And how the hell are we supposed to survive now?"

"Calm down, calm down. If you would take the time to think about things, you would realize that we have that all taken care of, of course. You three don't have to worry about food, or money, or housing anymore. On Monday you start your first day at St. James Academy, and you will see those wretched Powerpuff Girls for the first time in years. That's if you do what we say."

"Hell yeah!" Butch cheered from behind the wheel. "Does this mean we finally get to see some action? Finally get back to doing some real work for a living? Hell fucking yeah!"

"Yes, you would be correct," Sedusa smiled at the three teenagers. "Vacation time is over, Kids. It's time for war again."

"We ain't got super powers no more. So how the hell do you expect us to be of any use anymore?" Brick crossed his arms.

"Really, Boy, you need to start reading your mail."


	3. Know Your Enemy

**¡Viva La Gloria!**

**Chapter 3**

Brick could not believe his eyes when he returned home that night, and decided to tear open that final stuffed bear. It promised to be "special," and indeed it was. At first Brick detected nothing but stuffing inside the toy animal. But after carefully searching, he retrieved two small glass vials, filled with a thick, black liquid. He held a single vial in his hand and held it up to the light.

Sedusa knelt down beside him to admire the find. It was only she and Brick in the room together. "So," Brick began, "We're supposed to take this Chemical X, and be super villains again. Is that right?"

"No," Sedusa said. She carefully plucked the container from Brick's hand and safely put it back inside the teddy bear. "Your brothers will take the Chemical X and become super villains again. But that comes later."

Brick placed the remaining vial inside the stuffed bear, and put the toy back in his closet. "So, why are you talking to me alone, if I apparently am not a part of this plan?"

Sedusa smiled and took a seat on Brick's bed. "Dear Boy, you are the absolute _center_ of this plan. You are the leader, aren't you? Of course your creator reserved a special role for you."

Brick kept his back turned towards the woman. Her tone of voice absolutely annoyed him. Why did she have to talk like that? "Get to the point. What does the monkey want me to do exactly?" He turned and faced Sedusa.

Sedusa was fishing for something inside her bra, and finally retrieved it. Brick reluctantly approached the woman and took it from her. It was an envelope filled with photos of a redheaded, teenage girl—Blossom. The photos were taken without Blossom's awareness. She was sitting in school, at her desk, studying diligently. The next photo was of her talking to another group of students, who all looked very interested in whatever she was saying. The photo after was of her at some apparent protest, holding a sign that said "Free Joe" although Brick wasn't familiar with who that was. The photos that followed all seemed to be taken at protests or marches. The teenage girl was obviously passionate and loud in every photo taken.

"Blossom Utonium—oh I've been watching her alright—she is far from the little goody-goody she used to be. Or at least that's how she views herself today. She feels that she is liberal, progressive, and freethinking—she likes to 'fight for the lost cause' despite anyone else's opinion. In fact, if you argue with her, it just fuels her further."

Brick passed the photos back to Sedusa. "And where do I come in?"

"Your job is to befriend her. Convince her that you're a changed boy. You were used by those nasty villains and that bad monkey, to do their dirty work for them. You were a child, and now you are almost an adult but still have that childhood reputation. You wish there was a way to show the world how much you've changed, and how you wish to do good.

The media will be announcing finally about several prison breaks of past villains and monsters. Townsville will need its defenders again. I know that those spoiled little girls will not want to return to the battlefield. And if it's what society wants from her—Blossom will refuse.

You must convince Blossom that you want to be a super hero, and that you want to protect Townsville. If you succeed, that girl will beg her daddy and beg the mayor that you deserve this chance to prove yourself, and you should receive Chemical X. If our predictions are correct about those brats' selfishness… Townsville will be desperate for any volunteer."

Brick pulled off his cap, and scratched his head. His first reaction was that he wanted no part in this mess. If anything he felt exactly how he was supposed to pretend to feel. He _did_ feel cheated. He _did_ feel used. He _did_ live forever with his childhood reputation.

But honestly, he didn't really give a shit. Everyone would always see him as that bad little kid. No one could change that. Even if he was a "hero" people would still not like him. And he was fine with that. He didn't need anybody else. He just wanted to live his life, and make sure that he and his brothers survived, and had a chance at some version of happiness. If the villains were going to supply money, food, and shelter for him and his brothers, then was it really different from any other job? It was dirty work, but he was used to dirty jobs.

"Alright," Brick sighed and placed his hat back on his head. "What other info you got on this chick?" he sat down beside Sedusa.

"Good boy," Sedusa grinned, and she began to search in her bra for yet another envelope.

* * *

Princess watched her girlfriend from across the basketball court. The game had just finished. They lost, but only by four points. It was a very close game, and Buttercup played well. Buttercup was huddled around her coach with the rest of her teammates. They were packed in so close together, the only way to recognize her was by her jersey number: "19." Finally, the green-eyed girl glanced over her shoulder and smiled briefly at Princess. Princess returned the smile, and then took her leave to join the rest of the cheerleaders in the locker room.

Princess walked to her locker, and began to change out of her cheer uniform.

"Princess, are you going to Jimmy's party tonight?"

"Nope," Princess simply answered as she pulled on her blouse.

"Come on, Girl, it's Friday night!"

"Daddy is taking me shopping in Paris this weekend. I think I'll pass," she smiled. She continued to pull on her skirt and slip into her heels.

The cheerleaders ooh-ed and aww-ed in unison. "Jimmy will be disappointed to not see you there!"

Princess smirked. She shrugged her shoulders indifferently, "Again: I'll pass."

The cheerleader clones giggled. "Well I guess we'll see you on Monday then! Have fun!"

Princess waited for everyone to leave before she pulled out her cell phone and began to text her sweetheart: "So what time should I come over?"

She tucked her phone safely in her front pocket, and closed her locker. Suddenly she could hear echoing footsteps in the empty locker room. She thought that one of the girls must have forgotten something, and continued towards the exit.

As she turned the corner, she was confronted by a tall, slender woman, with black hair. The woman stood directly in Princess's path. It immediately annoyed her. "_Excuse me_," Princess said loudly, "You're in my way."

As Princess tried to move around her, the woman moved in her way again. The woman reached into her business jacket and pulled out a small, golden box. "This is for you."

Princess reluctantly took the box from her. She carefully set her purse on the bench closest to her, and opened the box. Inside was a beautiful charm bracelet. She took out the gold bracelet and inspected the charms. There was a princess tiara, a castle, a pony, a butterfly and a pixie fairy. "It's adorable," she said as she immediately began to fasten it around her wrist. She could never refuse a present from anyone.

The woman reached over and helped her fix the jewelry in place. "You remind me so much of when I was your age. You tease and flirt, but you know better not to do anything more than that. You get what you want, and all the boys get are broken hearts."

Princess stared at the woman. Finally it dawned on her. "Oh my god… _Sedusa_?" She couldn't help but throw her arms around the villain, and hug her tightly. When she was a little girl, that woman was her idol and mentor. "How did you get out of prison?" Princess asked eagerly.

"I was lucky," Sedusa shrugged her shoulders.

Princess raised an eyebrow. "That's not a good enough story, at all, and you know it."

Sedusa sighed. "Okay, okay. Mojo busted me out, and this is why I need to talk to you. The monkey's got a hell of plan for all of us. We need your help. We need you—"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Princess interrupted. "What do you mean?" Princess stared at her old friend. "I'm sorry, Sedusa, but I don't want to be a villain any more. That was a long time ago, and it's too dangerous." She paused, as if to consider the possibility for a moment, but quickly shook the idea from her head. "No!" She continued, "Why would I want to be a part of your little plan anyways? There's nothing in it for me."

"Why wouldn't you?" Sedusa questioned. "Don't you hate them? Don't you want revenge against those brats?"

"I wasn't in prison, Sedusa. I don't need revenge."

Sedusa paused. She was surprised with Princess's reaction. She remembered an eager little girl, thirsty for popularity and hateful for not being a Powerpuff herself. She was a young little villain, but a villain nonetheless. She fought and schemed every day to try and prove herself.

"Well," Sedusa began, "To be honest, I'm surprised. I see how you are at school with them. They're still more popular than you. They always will be. I thought that this infuriated you. Aren't you jealous of their fame?"

Princess laughed a little. "I'm a Morebucks!" she announced with a flip of her hair. "I don't need anymore fame!" She reached into her pocket and took out her cell phone. She began to play with it, as she retrieved her purse, and began to walk past Sedusa.

As the teenager laughed, Sedusa filled with anger. "_Listen here_, you spoiled little bitch!" she shouted. She grabbed Princess by the wrist and pulled her face to her own. "You think you're hot shit because you sat pretty in your mansion this whole time, while the rest of us rotted behind bars? I treated you good back then, and we all did you big favors by keeping your little juvenile, royal butt out of harm's way! Now is your time to pay us back! So you better pay up and listen up! You do _not_ want us on your bad side; do you? _Do you?_" The villain's nails dug into Princess's wrist, and she began to bleed.

"_NO_!" Princess screamed.

"Why does it matter to you _anyway_? What?—Are you friends with them secretly?"

"_N-no_!"

At that moment, the cell phone still in Princess's grasp began to ring. An obvious love song played as its ring tone. Sedusa looked Princess in the eyes, and saw a look of panic sweep the young girl's face. Sedusa read the caller ID that brightly shined on the screen of the cell phone. It read: "19" and was accompanied with a little heart. She forcefully took it from Princess's grasp and answered the phone, placing it on "speaker phone" and shoving it back in Princess's hand.

"H-hello?" Princess answered quietly against her will.

"Hey, sorry, I just got your text," Buttercup's voice echoed from the device. A devilish smile immediately swept Sedusa's face, and Princess cringed. "Well," Buttercup continued, "I'm headed home now. I'll probably be there in about ten or fifteen minutes, I guess. So you can come over any time after that."

Princess's mouth was dry and she found it difficult to speak. Her lips quivered: "Oh-okay," she finally responded.

"...You okay?"

"Mmm-hmm," she answered quickly.

"Okay... Well I'll see you soon, okay? Bye, Sweetie."

"Bye, Baby."

Princess hung up the phone, and Sedusa finally released her grip on her. As soon as she did so, Princess ran as fast as she could out of the locker room, throwing the charm bracelet that Sedusa had given her roughly on the ground.

Sedusa watched the girl flee, and then exited the locker room after her. As she came out, Brick, Butch, and Boomer were waiting for her. "So?" Butch asked. "Doesn't look like it went too well."

Sedusa smiled to herself, and picked up the bracelet Princess abandoned. "Actually, it went better than I could ever expect."

* * *

"Hey, Blossom, do me a favor and be sure that you guys clean the display case tonight, alright?" Blossom's work supervisor asked as he walked past the redheaded employee.

"Yeah, no probem!" She answered as she continued to unlock the cash register to begin preparing the day's daily cash deposit. As she sorted the bills, and change, her co-workers, Mitch and Elmer, stood beside her.

"Do you need help, Blossom?" Elmer inquired.

"Sure!" She smiled, and Elmer blushed pathetically. "I'll count the twenty's and ten's, if you count the one's and five's, okay?"

"Okay," the short nerd replied shyly.

Mitch leaned across the counter, setting down the broom in his hand.

"You all done sweeping the arcade, Mitch?" Blossom asked without taking her eyes off the money. She was the bowling alley's "team lead", and as a team lead, she was responsible for overseeing her co-worker's nightly duties.

"Man, that's a lot of cash!" Mitch ignored the question completely.

"Well, it _was_ Friday night, and Friday nights are pretty big nights for us," Blossom smiled at him.

Mitch playfully pretended to outstretch his hand for the cash in Blossom's hands. Blossom playfully swatted it away with a giggle. "Get back to work!" she said with a smirk.

"Yes, Ma'am," Mitch winked at her, and disappeared back into the arcade room. Blossom's cheeks turned bright pink. She always found Mitch Mitchelson's care-free attitude so funny and oddly charming, much to Elmer's dismay. Yes, it was quickly becoming a known fact, that Blossom liked "bad boys."

As she organized the cash register, Blossom's eyes fell on the television set that hung on the wall, opposite from the counter. The nightly news was playing. There was a reporter standing outside the Townsville County Prison. "Hey, turn that up, would you, Elmer?" Blossom asked. Elmer retrieved the remote and raised the TV set's volume.

"Along with Sedusa, there are rumors circulating that there have been other prison outbreaks here at Townsville County Prison. In fact, critics are stating that Sedusa escaped, right under the nose of officials, well over a month ago. Widely known for her art of disguise—she somehow obtained a guard's uniform, and disguised another inmate as herself. How this went undetected for so long… officials are not commenting at this time."

"What's this?" Blossom frowned. "I thought this was going to be about Joe."

"Sedusa escaped?" Elmer sounded nervous. "And others maybe, too?"

Blossom took the remote from Elmer and shut off the television set. She continued to close up the register, and finish her final paperwork. "You okay, Blossom?" Elmer asked quietly.

"I'm fine," she responded simply.

"It's okay if you're scared. I would be, too, if-"

"I'm not scared, Elmer."

"What if she comes after you? Or somebody worse? You don't have powers anymore to protect yourselves. Or what if—"

"_I'm not scared, Elmer_." She set down her pen, and faced him. "Now, if you're done here, can you start cleaning the display case for me?"

"S-Sure, Blossom."

Blossom closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. She feared this day for a long time. Of course a villain would escape—it was bound to happen. They want freedom. She didn't blame them. She would try to do the exact same thing if she was in their position. If it was true that others had escaped… she knew one of two things, if not both, would happen:

One: Townsville would want the Powerpuff Girls back.

Two: Blossom and her family would be in immediate danger of any revenge schemes the villains may have been plotting.

She took another deep breath, and began to head towards her manager's office with the day's deposit in hand. Just as she approached the office, her boss emerged from the door. "Hey," Blossom smiled, "I was just finished with—"

"Blossom, your sister's one the phone. It sounds pretty urgent." Her boss placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, as if consoling her for some sort of loss. Blossom dropped the deposit in her hands and rushed for the telephone.

* * *

It wasn't until very late when Princess arrived. Buttercup practically flew down the stairs of the household, the very moment she heard the doorbell ring. She answered the door, and found a very upset Princess on the other side. Her hair was a mess, and her cheeks were stained with tears and smudged mascara.

"What's wrong?" Buttercup immediately escorted her inside. "What took you so long?"

Princess immediately began to sob and threw her arms around Buttercup, grasping her tightly. "It was horrible! Just horrible, Buttercup!" she cried.

Buttercup was used to dealing with water works, with Princess as her girlfriend and Bubbles as her sister. Drama would forever be a part of her life. "Calm down, calm down," Buttercup tried to console her and walked her over to the living room sofa. At this time, she thought it was just another "bad day" for Princess. For Princess a bad day traditionally meant that she saw another girl with the same shoes she had on… but as Princess continued to cry harder and harder, Buttercup began to realize that this wasn't a fashion-related disaster. Finally she noticed the wounds on Princess's wrist from earlier. "Oh my god!" she exclaimed. "Baby, what the hell happened?"

Princess sobbed loudly: "_I was attacked!_"

"_I can see that!_ _By who?_"

"_S-Sedusa!_"

Buttercup stared at her blankly for a while. It took some time for the name to finally register. "What?" Buttercup grabbed Princess's face, and forced her to look at her. "Now, I have no idea what the hell is going on, Baby. So you really need to try and talk to me, okay? How the hell did you run into Sedusa? She's supposed to be in jail for life!"

Princess took a deep breath and forced herself to spit the words out: "She escaped! And-and she was in the locker room at school! She-she wa-wanted me to help her with some villain-plan-thingy! And so I said no! And so she attacked me!" Princess continued to sob loudly.

At that moment the doorbell rang again. "Shit!" Buttercup shot up from the sofa. She took Princess's arm and quickly rushed her over to the hallway closet. "I'm so sorry baby, but I promise I'll come get you as soon as possible, okay?" Buttercup slammed the closet door with Princess inside before her girlfriend could even realize what was happening.

Buttercup rushed to the door and answered it. Mayor Bellum was on the other side. Mayor Mayor had passed away several years ago. She barged into the home, past Buttercup. "I'm really sorry to intrude like this, Buttercup, but I really need to discuss some things _immediately_ with you and your family."

Buttercup closed the door behind her. She had a pretty good idea of what this was going to be about after hearing the news from Princess. She had to try to act like she wasn't suspecting a thing though. However, given the fact, that she was still in shock from what her girlfriend told her, it wouldn't be too hard to act. "What's going on? Do you need me to call the Professor? I'm pretty sure his presentation is long over by now. I can probably reach him on his cell."

"I need to talk to all of you," she said seriously. "You, your sisters, and the Professor. When will the Professor be home? And your sisters?" She spoke fast, and her voice was strained as if she had been talking fast all day to a million different people.

"They're all out tonight. Blossom gets off work at eleven. And Bubbles is out with friends, so I don't know when she'll be back. Probably not until twelve or one in the morning. What's going on?"

Mayor Bellum sighed deeply. "It's very urgent, Buttercup. Very, _very_ urgent."

"Okay, okay," Buttercup said, as she watched the mayor pace back and forth. "But can I know what is _so urgent_?"

Ms Bellum stopped in front of Buttercup. She was hesistant. She wanted everyone present before she said anything. But if they were in front of a TV, radio or computer… chances were they were already finding out. "Very well," Ms. Bellum began, "The news just broke. You would think the media would like to relay things to me first, but they don't. Townsville is in a panic right now. There's been a few ex-villains who have escaped from prison, Buttercup. Your family is in danger—if not the entire city. Please. Can you call the Professor and the other girls?"

Buttercup slowly nodded. "Yeah, yeah of course." Her mind began to race with the possibilities of just how serious this matter was turning out to be. She swallowed hard. "Uh, Ms. Bellum? Can you wait for me in the kitchen? I just… need some time."

"Yes, of course, Buttercup," she nodded. Her face looked pained with sincere sympathy for the child. "I'm sorry," she said softly as she left the room.

Buttercup stood still for a moment, not realizing that Ms. Bellum had already left. What was "a few ex-villains" exactly? Sedusa, obviously, since she had just learned from Princess. But who else?

Buttercup remembered Princess immediately and rushed to the closet door. She opened it and found Princess on the floor of the closet, weeping silently into her hands. She helped the girl off the floor. "I'm so sorry, Sweetheart. I really, _really_ am!" she whispered to her girlfriend.

"Tonight was supposed to be special!" Princess whispered back harshly. "It wasn't supposed to happen like this…."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry." She hugged Princess tightly.

"Please don't be a super hero again. I don't want you to. And I don't want to be a villain. I want normal lives. In the Beverly Hills or Malibu. Even Miami would do! Anything but that! Please… please, please please—"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry," Buttercup repeated. It was all she could think of to say. "Honestly, I don't know, Princess. I don't know what's going to happen. But… I promise… I will call you tonight, okay? I promise I'll call. No matter how late it is. I will call you, okay?"

Buttercup quickly walked Princess to the door. It broke her heart to close it so quickly on the face of her lover, but she had no other choice. She reached into her pocket, and immediately began to call Blossom first.


	4. Forget Me Nots and Second Thoughts

**¡Viva La Gloria!**

* * *

_A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for this story's hiatus, but I plan to resume regular updates… although I'm not too certain how many readers I will have of this story. I doubt it will have the following that Villain and VillainE had. I DUNNO. *shrugs*  
_

_Also note that I've randomly decided to start giving my chapters titles, haha. Green Day fans should recognize the titles from their lyrics, lol._

_I dedicate this chapter to my girlfriend, Kim… because she's actually reading this story which is a nice surprise since she hates pretty much anything geeky/fandom related that I do. Or at least she used to hate it, lol. Thanks Poe Poe, for always supporting a dorky girlfriend like me. :B_

_Anywho. Enjoy the chapter. Reviews are always appreciated, especially with any thoughts, critique and feedback. *thumbs up* Thanks for reading!_

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

**Forget-Me-Nots and Second Thoughts**

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup waited in silence with Mayor Bellum for Professor Utonium to return home. The three teenagers sat on the living room sofa and watched the news headlines roll across the screen, as Blossom periodically switched between different news stations, in hopes of finding something _not _about Townsville villains.

But the news was all the same. The only thing that seemed to change was the number of villains revealed to be missing from their prison cells. At first, it seemed as if just a few minor villains and crooks had escaped. Hour, by hour the number went from three, to seven, to sixteen. Then the biggest news story of the night broke:

"We are now getting word that… Yes, it's confirmed! Mojo Jojo is one of the villains who has escaped prison! We join Stacey Harrison on the scene with more."

Bellum, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup immediately leaned forward from where they sat and listened intently as the news reporter continued: "Perhaps the most troublesome of criminals- Mojo Jojo was the very last villain to be defeated by the Powerpuff Girls nearly ten years ago. However, county officials are at long last revealing that it's been _two years _now, since the crooked chimp's cell first turned up empty."

"_Two years_?" Blossom exclaimed immediately. "You got to be kidding me!" Bubbles and Buttercup immediately hushed her with a loud "_Shh_!" Bubbles took the remote and raised the volume of the television set.

"The official statement as to why the public was not alerted to the villain's escape was that the government wished to not cause a 'panic' amongst citizens and remained confident that they would be able to locate Mojo before any damage was done."

"Girls!" The Professor immediately called out as he entered the home. He rushed into the living room and found his three daughters glued to the TV. "Girls! Girls, are you OK?" he asked eagerly as he entered the living room, out of breath from running straight from his car in the driveway and into the home.

"Yes, Professor, we're fine," Bubbles frowned at him.

"For now," Buttercup added with a grumble.

Blossom remained silent and proceeded to turn off the TV set with the remote.

The Professor's eyes fell on Mayor Bellum as the mayor stood from where she sat with the girls. She extended her hand and offered a greeting to the Professor. Professor Utonium shook her hand, but frowned at her. "Mayor Bellum, how could this be happening right now? How are we just learning about this now and all at once?" From the tone in his voice, Bellum could figure that the man was less than pleased.

Before the mayor could respond, Blossom stood and crossed her arms. "Because politicians are corrupt," she interjected. "I should have foreseen this conspiracy."

"I assure you all, I'm just as shocked as you," Bellum explained quickly. "I'm learning all this for the first time just as you are. As soon as I was alerted to these escapes, I rushed over here immediately." Bellum turned her attention to Blossom and frowned. "Please, believe me."

Blossom only raised an eyebrow and kept her arms firmly crossed.

"We're in danger, aren't we?" Bubbles squeaked from where she still sat on the sofa. Her blue eyes began to fill with tears, although she tried to quickly hide them by letting her long blonde bangs fall in front of her face.

Buttercup rolled her eyes from where she sat beside Bubbles. "Of course we are. Who do you think they'll come after first? They got big plans for us! That's for sure!"

"There's no proof of that," Blossom argued.

Buttercup sat up straight and glared at Blossom. She nearly responded with: "Oh yeah there is!" but stopped herself, knowing that if she said anything of the sort… she would have to reveal her source as Princess. Buttercup bit her lip and kept quiet, and only continued to glare at her sister with annoyance.

"Please, can we all sit down and talk about this?" Ms. Bellum asked of everyone.

The three teenagers exchanged glances and then looked to the Professor. He nodded slowly, "Right, of course."

* * *

"_Woah_," the three boys breathed in unison as they entered a place they had never visited before.

Brick, Boomer and Butch found themselves in a large warehouse of sorts, located on the very outskirts of Townsville. The building had to been as wide as two football fields, side by side, and just as long. The massive place's ceiling hung hundreds of feet above their heads. Every inch of the warehouse was filled with large crates of guns, grenades, bombs, explosives, and any sort of weapon imaginable.

Like kids in a candy store, Boomer and Butch immediately squealed and scattered, running from crate to crate and admiring their new finds. Brick remained where he was, standing next to Sedusa who rolled her eyes at his brothers' childish behavior. "Be careful!" she yelled as they ran about the room.

Sedusa continued to walk down the large warehouse and Brick followed her quietly. His eyes fell on everything that they passed them. Brick had never seen so much military hardware in one place. It made him itch with temptation to pick up and play with everything like his brothers, but it also made him uncomfortable. For years, Brick had tried to avoid things like this so that he could attempt to have a normal life. And now? He was submerged in it.

"_Oh my God_!" Butch exclaimed with wide eyes. He picked up something that lay at his feet, and struggled a little under the weight of the machinery. "They have flamethrowers, Brick! _Flamethrowers!_"

"No way! No way! _No way!_" Boomer ran over and joined him. The two proceeded to strap on the armor and pretended to shoot at each other with the bulky devices.

Brick smiled at his brothers and laughed a little. Even though being in a warehouse of weapons made him feel vastly uncomfortable, Brick had to admit that flamethrowers were pretty cool.

"It's about time you made it," Ace greeted as he came around the corner of a large military tank.

Brick looked up and observed that the most of the Gangreen Gang relaxed inside the front compartment of the large vehicle. Big Billy looked to be asleep, while Grubber and Lil' Arturo played a card game beside him. He also noticed that around the vehicle were normal household furniture- a couch, TV set, dining room table, chairs, refrigerator and stove. Snake sat reclined on the beat down sofa.

"Dude, do you guys live here?" Brick raised an eyebrow at Snake.

The slender, green-skinned criminal simply nodded as he stood from where he sat to join Ace at his side.

"Is everything ready for tomorrow?" Sedusa inquired.

"Better believe it," Ace grinned.

"Good," Sedusa smiled.

"What's happening tomorrow?" Brick asked.

Sedusa glanced over her shoulder and looked at the other two boys who still played pretend with their newfound toys. "Get over here, you two!"

"Ah, let 'em have their fun," Ace smiled. "Fuck knows that these kids haven't had much of it for last ten years."

Sedusa narrowed her eyes at Ace and said nothing more.

Ace only rolled his eyes. He whispered to Brick as Sedusa shouted for Boomer and Butch again. "Has she been a bitch like this this whole time?"

"Pretty much," Brick responded under his breath.

"Geesh," Ace muttered.

Boomer and Butch reluctantly set down their weapons and made their way over to Sedusa. "Tomorrow, you boys have your very first mission to complete," Sedusa announced to Boomer and Butch. "You'll have plenty of time for flamethrowers then."

Boomer and Butch grinned big and exchanged high-fives. "Awesome!"

"You twos are coming with us tomorrow," Ace added. "Tomorrow we're paying a visit to good ol' Monster Island, and busting those suckers out of there!"

"Hell yeah!" Butch cheered.

"What about Brick?" Boomer asked.

Brick raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, what about me?"

Sedusa smiled. "You get to spend the day with me, of course."

Brick frowned. "_Great_," he muttered.

* * *

"Well," Mayor Bellum began, "I suppose I should start off with a very important question to you, Professor."

Professor Utonium frowned from where he sat at the family's dining room table with his three girls and the mayor. "And what would that be?"

"How would Chemical X work on humans?"

Professor Utonium sighed heavily. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't expect you three girls to become superheroes again." Bellum frowned at each one of them. "Do you think, Professor, that there is any way we could inject Chemical X into a volunteer superhero of sorts?"

Professor Utonium scratched his chin in thought. "Well, I believe we discussed this theory before, Mayor."

"And is the answer the same?" Bellum frowned.

"I've completed much research since then, but, yes, the answer is the same: A normal, adult human being could not survive the effects of Chemical X." He paused before continuing: "You see, once Chemical X enters the body, it acts very similar to a virus. Only instead of it attacking only particular cells within the body, it attaches itself to virtually everything- rapidly changing the very way the human body works, and thus creating super powers. It's quite amazing. However, because the average human body would recognize Chemical X as a sort of virus, it would do everything in its power to try and destroy it… But the Powerpuff Girls were born with Chemical X already genetically a part of them. It is not a foreigner to their bodies. This is why they would be the only choice to take Chemical X."

"I see," Mayor Bellum frowned.

"So only we could handle it then?" Buttercup asked.

"Well, yes," The Professor frowned. "Still, there would still be risks for you girls to retake Chemical X. After all, you have taken Antidote X… again, very similarly, it overwrites a person's genetic makeup and thus eliminates the super powers that Chemical X originally created. You girls are considered just humans now. Although in theory and research, I believe your bodies should recognize Chemical X if it were to be reintroduced to you… there still lies the risk that you have become too human at this point. If your bodies were to see Chemical X as a virus to be destroyed… the consequences could very well be fatal."

"Fatal?" Bubbles squeaked. "As in… we could die?"

"I'm not certain, Sweetie," Professor frowned. "There's no way to test it, really. Again, I've completed much research on the subject and I truly believe that it would be OK… but the risk remains."

"So you're saying," Blossom began. "Either we take the risk and take Chemical X, or Townsville has no superheroes at all."

"No one expects that from you girls," Ms. Bellum quickly added. "I just needed to know our options."

"It sounds like we don't have very many," Blossom crossed her arms.

Mayor Bellum frowned. "Apparently so."

"Mayor," Professor Utonium began. "There has to be another option. Who is going to protect my daughters? Those crooks are on the loose and what happens if they decide to come after them?"

"We don't know that they will," Blossom immediately added. "We don't know what they'll do. If I escaped from prison, I probably would want to keep my freedom and stay out of trouble! Wouldn't you?"

"Ugh," Buttercup groaned. "Don't be stupid, Blossom. You know that's not what they're going to do. Villains are stupid. They thirst and live for revenge. You know as well as I do that they're coming. It's only a matter of time."

"Maybe we should wait and see what happens first?" Bubbles added quietly. "I mean… Blossom could be right. Maybe they'll just go away?"

"Oh yeah," Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Let's just wait and see. Let's just wait for them to come in here and try and kill us. _Then _we'll see."

"Don't be dramatic, Buttercup," Blossom rolled her eyes, too.

"I could relocate you girls," Ms. Bellum offered. "Professor, I could move you and your family out of Townsville and to somewhere safer and away from all this mess."

The Professor slowly nodded. "Yes, I suppose that could work."

"No way!" Buttercup interrupted, slamming her fist hard onto the table. "We can't move!"

"I don't want to move," Bubbles frowned. "All my friends are here. What if the bad guys do attack? I don't want my friends to be hurt," Bubbles' eyes immediately began to fill with tears again. Again, she lowered her head to shield her face with her bangs.

Blossom frowned. "We're assuming too much!" she tried again. "There is no proof that the villains will attack! No proof at all!"

"Ugh! _Will you shut up already_?" Buttercup yelled at her sister.

"You shut up!" Blossom yelled in return.

"_You _shut up!"

"_You _shut up!"

"_You_-"

"Girls!" The Professor interrupted the screaming match. "Now, let's all calm down! Please!" He frowned at them, and then glanced to Mayor Bellum. "Mayor, can we have some time to discuss this as a family, please?"

Bellum nodded. "I understand. In the mean time, I will have the police stationed outside your home on the look out for anything. That's the best I can offer as of now."

The Utonium family watched as the Mayor exited their home. As soon as she was gone, Professor turned to his three girls. "I think we should move," he said with a frown.

"No!" Bubbles and Buttercup shouted in unison.

Blossom rubbed her forehead, as her mind struggled to balance all the information that had been thrown at them. She searched for a solution to this mess. If they moved, they were admitting defeat and abandoning everyone if any attack were to happen. If they stayed, they remained a target for the villains and the only hope to the citizens of Townsville.

"Blossom?" The Professor inquired.

"I don't know," Blossom sighed. "I just think… we shouldn't jump to conclusions."

"We ain't," Buttercup shook her head. "You know they're coming, Red. Just face it."

"We don't know _anything_, Buttercup."

"Maybe you don't. But I do. They're coming for us," Buttercup said, determined.

"And how are you so sure of this?" Blossom raised an eyebrow.

Buttercup's cheeks flushed red for a moment, but she quickly shook it off. "I just know, alright? It's a gut feeling I got!"

Blossom rolled her eyes. "Gut feeling? So you're going to take Chemical X, risking your very life, because of a _gut feeling_?"

Buttercup's cheeks blushed again. She swallowed hard and tried her best to disguise her emotion. _No, she would risk everything to protect the girl she loved that was already attacked. Wouldn't you? _"Yeah, that's right."

"You're ridiculous!" Blossom threw up her hands. "Professor! Please tell me that you disagree with this!"

Professor Utonium stared at his green-eyed daughter with a curious expression. He seemed to be the only one that noticed how flustered Buttercup seemed to get momentarily. He looked to Blossom who still waited for an answer from him. He frowned. "Blossom, clearly there is no easy answer to any of this. Maybe you girls should get to bed and get some rest. We're all shocked here. We shouldn't make any quick decisions. Not tonight."

Bubbles nodded. "Yeah. You're right, Professor."

Buttercup slowly nodded, too. "I guess so."

Blossom frowned. "I suppose."

* * *

The three sisters ascended the stairway together. None of them said anything to each other as they walked down the hallway to their respective rooms. Bubbles noticed that Blossom looked extremely tired and Buttercup looked extremely saddened. Bubbles stood at her door and watched her sisters disappear into their own rooms down the hall. "Goodnight, Girls," she called out to them as they disappeared. Neither of her sisters responded; each of them were too preoccupied by their own racing thoughts to notice her.

Bubbles sighed and entered her own bedroom. She closed the door behind her and leaned up against it, tired and beyond exhausted. "Hey, Sumo," she greeted with a frown as she walked across her bedroom, heading straight to her nightstand.

On top of her nightstand, she reached into the tank and lifted her reptile friend from his habitat. Sumo was her pet giant, leopard gecko. She adopted the little guy when she was about ten years old. It was the only pet the Professor every allowed her to have. He had been her best friend ever since.

Bubbles sat her yellow-skinned buddy on the nightstand. Sumo licked his lips as he watched Bubbles reach into the drawer below and pull out a small container of mealworms. She held out one of the fat worms in her palm and Sumo took it eagerly.

Bubbles smiled. "Sorry I'm home so late, Buddy."

Sumo swallowed the last bit of his treat and blinked at Bubbles. "Yeah, what took you so long?" he cocked his head to one side and blinked his little beady eyes.

"Oh, Sumo," Bubbles frowned, "I don't know what we're going to do!" Bubbles couldn't help but finally break down into tears. She had done a good job of holding it in all night, but she couldn't do it any longer. "All the bad guys have escaped from jail and now we're all in danger! And we might have to become superheroes again! And fight again! Either that or we'll have to move! And- and- and I don't know what to do!" she cried.

The gecko frowned as Bubbles continued to cry. He slowly crawled towards her. Bubbles looked up and saw him. She held out her palm and he crawled onto it. She carried him over to her bed, where she lay down and set him beside her on her pillow.

"Blossom doesn't seem to want to be a superhero again. But if the bad guys come… what else can we do? I can tell Buttercup wants to fight. Of course she does. She loved it! She was so sad when we had to give up our powers…."

"Almost as sad as you were," Sumo frowned at Bubbles.

Bubbles turned over and rested her head on her hand and stared at Sumo. "Yeah, almost as sad as me," she frowned. "But… I only missed being able to talk to you! You're my best friend, Sumo! I just couldn't stand not being able to talk to my best friend anymore! I just couldn't! And when I had to give up my powers, I couldn't talk to animals no more, and I couldn't talk to you no more, and… and… I just couldn't stand it!"

Sumo sighed. "I still don't think you should have done what you did, though. Bubbles, if all the villains are returning… don't you think that means that he'll return, too? And if he does… don't you think it will be time for you to-"

Bubbles interrupted her friend by erupting into loud cries again as the tears poured from her in an endless stream. "Sumo! I'm going to be in _so _much trouble!"

Sumo frowned and shook his head. "You're probably right, Bubbles," he sighed. You're probably right."

* * *

Princess sat up in bed, staring at her phone in her hands. It was already well past 3:00 AM, and she had yet to hear from Buttercup. With every hour that passed, she grew increasingly impatient as she waited for word from her girlfriend. Suddenly she could hear something at her window. She watched a shadowy figure crawl into her bedroom through the window.

Princess immediately climbed out of bed. She picked up the lamp that sat on her nightstand and threw it at the unknown intruder and screamed. "Help! Security!"

Buttercup ducked just in time and missed the girl's attack. "Shh! Relax! It's me!"

Princess breathed with relief to learn that it wasn't some villain, but her. She quickly grabbed Buttercup by the wrist and shoved her into her closet, hiding her from the two security guards that quickly entered her room.

"Everything alright, Princess?" they shouted in unison as they entered the room, guns ready.

"Never mind! False alarm!" Princess smiled weakly.

"Are you sure?" the first guard questioned.

"Yes. I'm fine. Just a nightmare," she answered. She watched the two leave and waited before opening her closet door again.

"Holy shit, this closet is huge!" Buttercup gaped at the walk-in closet she sat in which had to be just as big her own bedroom at home. "Do you really need all this crap?"

Princess rolled her eyes. "Of course, I do!"

Buttercup stood and approached Princess. She reached out to hug her, but Princess swatted her arms away. "What?" Buttercup blinked. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

"No!" Princess crossed her arms and pouted. "You never called!"

"Give me a break- we just finished talking at home! I came straight over!"

"I have been worried sick! And I'm sitting here- alone and completely helpless! I was attacked today! Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

Buttercup sighed. "Are you serious, right now? Of course it means something to me. You're alright, aren't you?"

"No thanks to you! You're lucky I have the finest security in the city!"

"Fine enough that I was able to climb through your window unnoticed," Buttercup muttered.

Princess gasped. "You're right! Those jerks! How could they let something like this happen? Those… those… slackers!"

Buttercup watched her redheaded girlfriend march angrily towards her bedroom door. She opened the door and shouted at the two security guards that stood there: "YOU AND YOU! _YOU'RE FIRED_!" Princess then slammed the door shut before the two men had a chance to respond.

Princess marched back over to Buttercup and crossed her arms and continued to glare at her, displeased.

Buttercup shook her head, "You're insane."

Princess said nothing.

Buttercup sighed. "Look, I really need to talk to you about something, alright?"

Princess raised an eyebrow. "And what's that?"

"I need to become a superhero again."

Princess gasped. "No!"

"Princess, I don't think I have much of a choice here. I mean… Sedusa attacked you, right? She said they're planning something, right?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"I can't let anything happen to you. Or to my sisters! We know that they're coming, so who else is going to fight 'em?"

"But… but… I don't want you to!"

Buttercup frowned. "Please don't be mad at me for this."

"So that's it? I don't even get a say in any of this?"

Buttercup sighed again. "_Ugh_," she groaned. "Do you want to be attacked again?"

"No!"

"Well then, let me protect you, alright?"

Princess blinked at her. "Protect me?"

"_Yes_."

Princess clapped her hands together. "How romantic!"

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm glad _you _think so."

Princess fluttered her eyes playfully. "Oh, you know you like the idea, too," she smiled, taking Buttercup's hands in her own. "Another chance for you to prove yourself as a big and strong superhero?- You _like _it."

Buttercup blushed a little. "Princess, this is serious."

Princess turned around and leaned backwards in Buttercup's arms, pretending to collapse. "And I'm the pretty damsel in distress!" she overacted as she fell backwards.

Buttercup laughed a little as she held onto her. "Damsel in distress?"

"Yes!" Princess stood again and turned to face her. "A fair, fragile and beautiful princess!"

"Well, I don't know about _that_," Buttercup teased.

Princess punched her in the arm. "Jerk!" She turned and began to walk away towards her bed.

Buttercup rubbed the sore spot on her arm. "Remind me: Why am I even dating you to begin with?"

Princess turned around and faced her from where she stood at the foot of her bed. Buttercup's cheeks turned bright red as she watched her girlfriend slowly strip down to her lacey, black underwear. As she lifted her pink pajama top, she balanced the shirt on one finger before letting it fall to her feet, grinning deviously at Buttercup.

Buttercup smiled and shook her head. "_Right_."

* * *

Blossom leaned against the front counter on the bowling alley, watching the first customers of the day begin to trail inside. She sighed heavily and began to make her way to behind the counter, ready to face the work day.

"You OK, Blossom?" Elmer asked quietly from where he stood at the register.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Elmer," Blossom knelt down behind the counter and began to retrieve the correct bowling shoes for the first customers.

Mitch joined them behind the counter. "Hey, Blossom, you OK?" he asked as took off his jacket and hung it on the coat rack behind them.

Blossom groaned. "Ugh, you, too?" She stood and faced him. "Yes. I'm _fine_. I wish people would stop asking me that. The first words to me from our boss were: 'Blossom, are you OK? Do you need some time off? Do you need to quit?' _Really_?"

"Sorry," Elmer frowned.

"Yeah, sorry," Mitch added. "Just figured you must be pretty upset that you're going to have to fight crime again."

"Who said I was going to do that?" Blossom blinked.

"The news said so this morning," Elmer said.

"Yep, sure did."

Blossom gaped at them both. "How dare they! We haven't decided yet!"

Mitch and Elmer exchanged glances. "_Oh_," Elmer scratched his head.

Mitch clenched his fist. "Lying bastards! Don't worry, Bloss, Elmer and I got your back!"

Blossom smiled weakly. "Thanks, guys."

The three of them looked across the counter as another group of customers entered the building. It was an elderly woman and a teenage boy- or at least, appeared to be to them. Brick entered the building with Sedusa disguised as his ex-guardian, old woman Debby Rivers. "You sure this is gonna work?" Brick muttered to her.

"This is my expertise. Of course, it will work," Sedusa responded, disguising her voice as an old woman's. As they approached the counter, Sedusa smiled kindly at Blossom. "Good morning, Dear," she greeted as the old woman. "One student and one senior citizen, please."

Blossom smiled at her. "Yes, Ma'am. Do you need shoes today?"

"Oh yes," Sedusa responded. "Size seven, please."

Blossom smiled and retrieved the correct size bowling shoes for her. She turned to Brick. "And what about you?" she smiled.

Brick forced a smile across his face. He felt a little guilty for purposely deceiving the girl. But a job was a job. "Eleven," he answered.

"Oh my," Sedusa stared at Blossom, lifting her thick glasses and fixing them around her eyes. "You're Blossom Utonium, aren't you, Dear?"

Blossom frowned. "Yes, that's me, Ma'am." She handed the shoes over to her and to Brick.

"So sorry for what's happening. You must be beyond frightened to learn about all those criminal escapees. Lord knows, I am. Especially frightened for my poor little boys, including my little Bricky boy, here." Sedusa wrapped her arms around the teenager and held him tightly as if he were her pride and joy.

Brick smiled weakly as Blossom blinked at him. "Brick?" she repeated.

"How sweet! She doesn't even recognize you!" the false old woman exclaimed. "Well you both are so much older now… I guess it's not very hard to believe." She patted Brick on the back. "But I'm so scared since yesterday's news. What if those bad guys come and try to take my boys away? It would break my heart! They're such good boys now. They're all I have, you know."

Blossom frowned. "I'm sure everything will be OK, Ma'am."

"Oh, I hope so. The government has already moved us into a better home, on the better side of town, you know? To try and keep us safer is what they said. On Monday the boys start school at the private school, too. It's much better than Townsville High. So many gangs and bad kids there."

"You're transferring to Saint James?" Blossom smiled at Brick.

"Yeah," he answered simply. "You go there?"

Blossom nodded. "Yeah, I do."

Brick nodded. He glanced at Sedusa who seemed to encourage him with her eyes. "That's cool," he continued. He tried to smile at her, but it only came off as awkward.

Blossom couldn't help but laugh a little. "So where are your brothers?"

"Boomer and Butch? Um, they're-"

"They're at home," Sedusa interrupted. "Too embarrassed I think to be seen with an old woman in public. Brick has always been the sweet one." She playfully pinched his cheek.

Brick grew annoyed with Sedusa's behavior, but tried his best to keep smiling. "Right…"

Sedusa began to walk away. "Go on and talk to your new friend, Dear. I'll go and get everything set up for us two."

Blossom smiled as the old woman walked away. "Aww, that's sweet."

Brick cleared his throat. "Yeah, I guess. So… you work here?"

Blossom nodded. "Yeah. It's not very exciting, but it's a job. When you need the money, you know?"

Brick couldn't help but laugh. "When you need the money?"

Blossom's smile disappeared. "Yes. Why is that funny?"

Brick still laughed. "Dunno. I mean… you and your sisters have it pretty easy don'tcha? What do you need money for?"

Blossom crossed her arms and glared at him. "College."

Brick noticed her glare and stopped himself. "Look, sorry, I didn't mean to offend ya."

Blossom raised an eyebrow. "My sisters and I hardly have it easy. Do you even know what we're going through right now?"

Brick blinked at her. "Well, I guess not, but-"

"But what?" she placed her hands on her hips.

"Dude, relax," Brick shook his head in disbelief. "Are you always like this?"

Blossom gaped at him. "Like _what_?"

"Nothing. Just… forget it, alright. Sorry."

"_No_, like _what_?" Blossom repeated.

"Well… you're kind of a bitch," Brick answered honestly.

Blossom's jaw dropped. Before she could think of a way to respond, the old woman reappeared at his side and quickly began to drag him away. "Come on, Bricky Boy, it's time to bowl!" As soon as they were far enough away from Blossom to see, Sedusa swatted Brick over the top of his head. "Are you an idiot? What was that?"

"Sorry! But she kinda is!"

"Idiot!"

Blossom watched as Brick escorted the older woman away. "Did he just call me a bitch?" Blossom blinked in his direction.

Elmer and Mitch stood at her side. "Yep," Mitch answered.

Blossom's jaw still hung open. "I'm not a bitch, am I?"

Elmer and Mitch quickly shook their heads: "_No_," they answered in unison.

"You're the anti-bitch!" Mitch added.

Blossom frowned at them both. "Get back to work."

* * *

Monster Island was located just several hundred miles outside the shores of Townsville. It was once a free home for all monsters and beasts to live on, peacefully. But since the great War of Townsville ten years prior, it had since been taken over by the military. Yes, the monsters on the island still lived there, but as prisoners- no longer allowed to travel outside of the island and wreak havoc on the citizens of Townsville. Which, of course, is what monsters did best.

The mission for the day was to take out the three main towers which housed the guards which kept the monsters contained on the island. Once the mission was completed, the monsters were free, and Townsville would stand helpless to them.

"Alright, Boys, you ready for some action?" Ace shouted over the deafening sound of the helicopter wings as he, the Gangreen Gang, Boomer and Butch descended onto Monster Island.

"Hell yeah!" both Rowdyruffs shouted together, pulling on their bullet-proof helmets and readying their flamethrowers.

"You boys take down Tower One, Me and Snake have Tower Two, Big Billy and Arturo have Three, and Grubber be ready for take off as soon as we get back! Remember, Boys, Mojo said each Tower should have a main switch to turn off the electric wall that keeps our monster buddies locked in here! Be sure to hit that switch! Got it?"

"Got it!" Everyone shouted in return.

"This is going to be so awesome!" Boomer bounced in place with excitement as the helicopter touched down.

"You know it!" Butch grinned as he watched the gates to Monster Island open before them. The villains rode inside of an American military helicopter, and disguised themselves as army personnel. The guards of Monster Island only assumed that they were innocent military soldiers.

The villains exited the helicopter and entered the gates. Ace pointed to the first tower as they approached it. "Well, go get 'em, Boys!" he grinned at the young teenagers.

Butch and Boomer grinned big and exchanged high-fives, before eagerly rushing up the steps of the watchtower. The watchtower was a singular, small room which only housed five guards. As soon as the boys busted through the doors of the tower, it didn't take long for them to take out five guards with their new trusty weapons.

Butch took charge and entered the room first, immediately releasing a long, large blast of flames and roasting the first two guards. Boomer stood behind Butch and ignited his own gun as soon as the other three guards began to rush towards them, shooting their guns. Before they could successfully hit either of them, the fire engulfed them and they screamed in agony.

Both boys lowered their weapons and watched the five guards dance about the room, ignited with fire. Two of the guards rushed past them and hurled themselves off the railing of the tall tower. Butch and Boomer watched them fall to their deaths below as bright balls of fire.

"That… was awesome," Butch breathed in awe.

Boomer slowly nodded as he turned to see the remaining guards, collapsed and melting on the ground before them. "Totally awesome."

Butch stepped over the burnt victims and made his way to the opposite wall which displayed a large, metal switch. He flipped the switch and could hear a loud booming noise outside.

Boomer peered out the window of the watch tower and could see the first level of the electric wall which surrounded the island began to slowly fade and die out.

"Brick is going to be _so _jealous when he hears about this," he grinned.

* * *

The Professor, Buttercup and Bubbles sat together playing a board game in the living room, while they waited for Blossom to return home from work that Saturday. The TV in the living room was tuned into the news, which had been since the night before.

Bubbles rolled the dice. "Yay! Seven!" she squealed as she moved her plastic game piece across the board.

The Professor smiled as his blonde haired daughter continued to hum cheerfully as she tallied her points. He glanced over at Buttercup and noticed that she had her eyes still glued to the TV behind them. She seemed uninterested in the game and had been focused on the news the entire time.

"Your turn, Buttercup," Bubbles smiled.

"What?" Buttercup blinked at her.

Bubbles smiled and handed her the dice. "Your turn!" she repeated.

Buttercup took the dice and tossed them onto the table lightly.

"Yay five!" Bubbles cheered for her.

The Professor watched as Buttercup's eyes fell onto the TV again instead of moving her game piece. He sighed and picked up the television remote, shutting off the television.

"Hey!" Buttercup shouted, turning to face him.

"Come on, Honey," he smiled weakly. "We'll worry about that stuff in a little while when we meet with the mayor again. For now, let's finish this game, alright?"

Buttercup frowned, but didn't argue.

"Go on, Buttercup! You got five, remember?"

Buttercup picked up her plastic game piece and moved it across the board game.

"I'm home!" Blossom announced as she stepped inside.

"Yay!" Bubbles cheered and ran up to greet her sister.

"She's being particularly happy today," Buttercup muttered to the Professor as they watched the blue-eyed girl embrace her taller, pink-eyed sister in a tight hug.

Professor Utonium smiled weakly. "She sure is," he laughed a little. He glanced at Buttercup who wore a frown. "And you're being especially gloomy today," he frowned, too.

Buttercup sighed. "Can you blame me?" she grumbled.

The Professor sighed, too. "No, I certainly can't, Dear."

"I just wanna get this over with, Professor," Buttercup confessed.

Professor nodded. "I see," he gulped. So she meant to go through with taking the Chemical X? He should have guessed so by now. His heart felt heavy at this realization. But he would be lying if he said he did not expect this decision from her tomboy daughter.

Blossom laughed a little as her sister clung to her tightly. "You feeling alright, Bubbles?" she smiled.

"Yep!" Bubbles bounced in place. "We're playing a board game! You wanna play with us?"

Blossom smiled. "Sure."

"Yay!"

Blossom sat down her book bag and joined her family in the living room. She sat down between Buttercup and Bubbles on the carpet, where they sat around the coffee table and board game. Bubbles eagerly began to clear the board for a new game. "Blossom what color piece do you want?"

"I don't care, Bubbles. I guess the yellow one."

"Okie dokie! Professor you wanna be red again?"

"Sure, Sweetie."

At that moment, the door bell to the Utonium home rang. Bubbles immediately shot up from where she sat. "I'll get it!" she announced as she skipped over to the door way.

"What's with her?" Blossom laughed as she watched her sister run out of the living room.

Buttercup shrugged. "She's been singing and skipping like that all day."

"She's trying to remain positive," The Professor answered. "You two need to reassure her that everything will be OK. You know how she gets."

Buttercup and Blossom looked at each other. "Right, Professor," Blossom responded.

Bubbles opened the door and found Mayor Bellum waiting on the other side. "Ms. Bellum!" she exclaimed with wide eyes. "What are you doing here? You're not supposed to come over for another three hours…" Bubbles' smile faded.

"I'm sorry, Bubbles," the mayor frowned, too. "But I'm afraid I have some additional news to share with all of you. May I come inside?"

Bubbles nodded and showed Mayor Bellum inside. As soon as the mayor entered the living room with her, Blossom, Buttercup and the Professor rose to their feet.

"Mayor, what are you doing here so early?-" the Professor began.

Ms. Bellum's eyes fell on each one of them. She hesitated before she made her announcement, but she knew it had to be said: "Monster Island has been unlocked," she began. "Townsville is under attack."

Each of the Powerpuff Girls stared at Mayor Bellum for a long time, unsure of what to say. Finally, Buttercup glanced at Blossom. "Well," she muttered to the redhead, "Still need proof, Red?"

Blossom's eyes remained wide as she shook her head. "Are you sure?"

Mayor Bellum nodded. "Yes."

Buttercup ran over to the living room TV set and switched it back on. Sure enough, the news covered live footage of Downtown Townsville being rampaged by several, large beasts. The trio gaped at the coverage in shock. They hadn't seen anything like it in over a decade. A monster attack in Townsville? - It hadn't happened since the girls were at least six or seven years old.

Mayor Bellum hated herself for having to ask the question, but had no other choice: "Girls," she began quietly. "Will you protect the city for us?"

Buttercup's face turned determined as she stepped forward. "Yes," she declared without hesitation.

Bubbles and Blossom looked at each other. Bubbles' eyes began to water. She lowered her head and let her bangs fall forward as she muffled her small cries.

Blossom shook her head in disbelief. She couldn't bring herself to answer the question. She knew she should say "yes." She knew that it was the responsible thing to do. But she could not allow herself to do it. It went against everything she now believed in. She couldn't say "yes," even though she knew that she should. But she couldn't bring herself to say "no" either.

Blossom slowly shook her head, as a "no," but did not say it aloud.

Bellum frowned at Blossom, but was not surprised by her answer. "Bubbles?" Mayor Bellum asked.

Bubbles slowly lifted her head and looked from her sisters, to the Professor, to Ms. Bellum. "Umm," she began. "I… Well, I… I kinda need to tell you guys something first," she frowned at her sisters and the Professor.

Buttercup and Blossom stared at their sister. The Professor grew immediately concerned. "What is it, Sweetie?" he asked.

Bubbles bit her lip, and tightly shut her eyes. She took in a deep breath, and opened her eyes again. Slowly, she let herself levitate off the ground by several feet.

Buttercup and Blossom's jaw dropped as they watched their sister fly above them. Bubbles giggled nervously at both of them from where she hovered. "I kinda… still… have my powers," she confessed through a weak smile.


	5. Talk Is Cheap and Lies Are Expensive

**¡Viva La Gloria!**

* * *

_A/N: The update schedule for this fan fic will be every other Sunday or Monday. At least, that's what I'm going to try to do. Sundays and Mondays are my days off, but it depends on which day I'm able to set aside for writing. I cannot predict the demands of LIFE._

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Talk Is Cheap and Lies Are Expensive**

Brick sat alone in his new bedroom, watching the news events unfold on his new TV. Sedusa, under the disguise of their former guardian, had moved Brick and his brothers across town, to the "better" part of the city. The two story, five bedroom, suburban home felt a little too Brady Brunch to Brick, but he wasn't about to complain. For the first time in over two years, the teenager didn't have to worry about the gas, water and electric bill. He didn't have to worry about nosey neighbors noticing that there was no adult living with them and his brothers and him being carted back over to social services. He had very little of the same worries.

All he had to do was his job- Deceive and destroy the Powerpuff Girls.

However, after this afternoon's disaster, he was beginning to doubt his confidence about this new villainous gig.

As Brick watched the monsters beginning to invade Townsville, there was a knock on his door. Before he could reply, the door was slammed open and his brothers, Boomer and Butch, rushed through the door.

The two teenagers still wore their military disguises, now decorated in random blood stains and splatters. Boomer immediately tackled Brick with a tight embrace, knocking his red cap right off his head. "Oh my God, Brick! You totally missed it!"

"It was awesome," Butch stood in front of Brick, crossing his arms across his chest with a smirk.

Brick sat up and fixed his hat back on. "Glad you guys had fun," he smiled weakly at them both, his eyes falling on the blood stains on their clothes.

"So," Butch began, falling backwards onto his brothers bed, crossing his arms behind his head and reclining. "How'd your mission with Sedusa go?"

"Yeah, how was it?" Boomer bounced on the bed a little. Butch immediately grew annoyed by Boomer's hyperactive behavior and gave him a single hard shove, so that he fell off the bed.

Brick sighed heavily.

"That bad, huh?" Boomer stood from the ground.

"Sedusa's giving me the silent treatment. We'll just leave it at that, alright?" Brick lifted his cap to scratch his head. "I dunno. The chick is weird. She's not someone I would be friends with if I wasn't being forced to. She's one of those girls that overanalyzes every little thing you say."

"Ugh," Butch groaned, sitting up. "And I'm sure it don't help that she's some plain Jane, too."

"Yeah, add a pair of glasses, and she'd look like a librarian," Boomer laughed.

Brick rolled his eyes as his brothers continued to laugh. They stopped when they heard Sedusa's high heels click, as she traveled down the hall way. The villain stopped and stared at them from the door way. "You two," she pointed at Boomer and Butch, "Out."

The two obediently left the room, and Sedusa closed the door behind them as soon as they were gone. She placed her hands firmly on her hips and raised an eyebrow at Brick, who just sat on his bed and blinked back at her.

"What?" he finally said after a full minute of her silent, accusing stare.

Sedusa pursed her lips and crossed her arms. "You've never had much interaction with girls, have you, Brick?"

Brick blinked back at her, before glaring. "And what makes you say that?"

"You don't know how to talk to girls."

"I've been with girls, alright," Brick stood from his bed. He walked over to his TV set and turned it off, so that noise wouldn't distract him. "So don't blame this all on me. You didn't tell me that Blossom was as crazy as she was."

"Apologize," Sedusa glared at him.

"What?"

"_Apologize_," she repeated through gritted teeth.

"For what? To who?"

"For your _idiocy _earlier and to _me_, Dimwit."

Brick blinked at Sedusa for a minute and then glared at her again. "No way!"

Sedusa pursed her lips and looked away for a moment, inhaling and exhaling deeply, as if trying to restrain herself from smacking the kid across the face. She turned her face again to look at Brick and forced a pleasant smile on her face. "Brick," she smiled, through forced patience, "I'm going to teach you your first little lesson about gender relations, OK?" she fluttered her eyelashes. "When the girl is upset, the boy apologizes. Got it? Doesn't matter what happened, or whose fault it is, or how small, or how big the fight is. If the girl is mad, the boy says he's sorry. One more time: Girl is mad. Boy apologizes. Got it? Now. _Apologize_."

Brick clenched his fists. "You got to be fucking kidding me! That's ridiculous! Apologize for what? I didn't-"

"My God, you're a stubborn little brat!" Sedusa interrupted. "You wanna complete your mission? Or do you wanna go back to living in the streets? Hmm? Apologize, you little Twerp, and get over yourself."

Brick gaped at the woman. He could feel the rage building inside him. Apologize for something he didn't do? He never said sorry to anyone. Even if it might have been his fault, he would never admit it. He'd always been that way. And now, he was supposed to say sorry for something this stupid?

Brick bit his lip and swallowed hard. He shook his head, defeated and muttered the words: "OK. I'm _sorry_."

Sedusa raised her eyebrow, unsatisfied. But took the apology regardless. "Good," she said. "That was just practice," she placed her hands on her hips and smiled at Brick. "The next time you see Blossom, those better be the first words out of your mouth, Idiot. And they better sound more convincing by then, too. Got it?"

Brick rolled his eyes. "Got it."

* * *

"_What do you mean you still have your powers?_" Buttercup shouted at Bubbles as she still hovered over her.

Bubbles frowned, and lowered herself to the ground again. Her eyes began to water. "Please, don't' be mad at me!" she frowned at Buttercup, who had an angry glare on her face. Bubbles looked to Blossom and saw that she frowned at Bubbles.

"How could you hide this from us?" Blossom blinked at her blonde sister.

"I know! I know!" Bubbles said, her eyes filling with even more tears. She quickly wiped them away. "I just… I didn't want to say anything 'cause I was scared the Professor would try and take them away again! And I really like my powers! I feel special with them! And I get to talk to all my animal friends with my powers! I just couldn't give them up!" Bubbles' eyes fell on the Professor, who stared back at her with wide eyes, still in shock. "Professor?" Bubbles squeaked. "Are you mad at me?" she asked quietly.

The Professor shook the surprise from his face, and forced a smile. "Sweetie, I'm not mad. I'm just… surprised," he confessed. "But, Bubbles… how do you still have your powers, exactly?"

A look of panic swept her face. Her eyes went wide and scared. "I… I…." she looked from her dad to each one of her sisters, to the mayor. She wasn't sure if she should tell the whole truth. They were already upset enough as it was. If they found out what she did to get her powers back… It was too much. "I don't know," Bubbles lied. "I… just woke up one day, and… I had them again." It was half the truth. Only half.

"That's not possible!" Buttercup argued.

"It's what happened!" Bubbles argued back through teary eyes.

"Is it possible, Professor?" Blossom turned to him.

The Professor rubbed his chin in thought. "When did this happen, Bubbles?"

Bubbles frowned. "Umm… about two weeks after we took Antidote X."

The Professor sighed. "Well, I suppose it is possible that her body could have rejected the antidote…."

"This is ridiculous!" Buttercup threw up her hands.

"Buttercup, you're just upset that it didn't happen to you," Blossom rolled her eyes. "It's obviously not Bubbles' fault, right, Professor?"

Professor Utonium nodded. "Right. This is nobody's fault."

At that moment, the family cringed in unison as they could hear a large explosion boom outside, followed by the sounds of sirens. Mayor Bellum stepped in: "I don't mean to rush you, but… Professor?"

Professor Utonium nodded again. "Right. Buttercup, are you ready?"

Buttercup swallowed hard and nodded. "Yes, Professor."

* * *

Princess modeled in front of the mirror, in the private dressing room of her favorite boutique. "How is everything fitting, Miss Morebucks?" the saleswoman inquired from the other side.

"_Perfect_," Princess grinned at her reflection, admiring the red, satin dress. "I love it!" she clenched her fists as she shook with excitement. "I think I'll wear it out, if that's OK?" she opened the dressing room door.

The saleswoman smiled as soon as she saw the teenager. "Oh, you look lovely!"

Princess smiled, too. Her phone began to ring in her purse that sat on the bench of the dressing room. She retrieved the device and rolled her eyes at the caller ID. She sighed heavily and answered the phone. "I thought I told you not to bother me while I'm shopping!" Princess lectured as soon as she answered her cell. "This better be important!" she threatened.

"I'm so sorry, Miss Princess," her nanny's voice was shaky on the other end, obviously reluctant to have interrupted the vital shopping trip. "But I thought you would like to know-"

"Know _what _exactly?" Princess rolled her eyes. "Get to the point already, Espi! God, you never can just say things straight, can you?"

"You're father's returned from his trip early. His plane just landed."

Princess's eyes widened, and her attitude immediately disappeared. A huge grin swept the teen's face. "_Daddy's home_?" she asked eagerly. Suddenly she acted as if she was an innocent child, rather than a spoiled, rotten teen brat.

Esperanza, her caretaker of seventeen years, laughed a little on the phone. "I thought you'd like to know. Well, _almost _home, Dear. He should arrive within the next hour or so."

Princess couldn't help but squeal with excitement as she danced a little. "My daddy's back from his big business trip!" she relayed the news to the saleswoman who just smiled back at her. She pressed her phone to her ear again. "Did you talk to him, Espi? Did he say he'd see me tonight? Did he bring me anything back from Paris? Did he-"

"I'm sorry, Miss Princess, but I didn't speak to him directly this time. But I'm certain he'll want to see you when he gets home."

Princess bounced with excitement. "I'm on my way!" she hung up the phone. She quickly dug into her bra and pulled out her credit card, handing it to the saleswoman, rushing her along. "Hurry! Hurry! I got to get home to get ready to see Daddy!"

The saleswoman couldn't help but smile as she returned to the cash register to charge the spoiled teen's credit card. "God, that kid is demanding," the other saleswoman remarked.

"I feel bad for her," the first woman confessed.

"Why is that?"

"She's always talking about her dad. Daddy _this_, and Daddy _that_. One day I asked her what her dad looked like. You know… I've never seen him around town. Have you?"

"Nope," the cashier shook her head. "So what's he look like? What'd she say?"

"She said it's so rare when she gets to see him… that she couldn't even remember."

* * *

Buttercup took off her jacket and held out her right arm for the Professor to take, squeezing her fist tight, just as he had instructed. She watched intently as the needle dug into her arm, and pierced her vein. Professor Utonium pulled back on the syringe and a cloud of blood swirled with the black liquid in the syringe.

Slowly, the Professor pushed on the syringe and the Chemical X, flowed inside of Buttercup. As soon as he pulled the needle away from her, Buttercup held her breath. She closed her eyes and could feel a icy, cold sensation run throughout her body. It shocked her. It felt as if she had been dropped into a pool of ice, and instantly her senses were muted. Sound, sight, taste, smell and feeling all disappeared for a sudden, quick moment.

Then suddenly it all came rushing back inside of her. She opened her eyes, wide, as her sight focused again, in the clearest form of vision she had ever experienced. Her eyes focused on the anxious faces in front of her. Blossom, Bubbles, the Professor and Ms. Bellum all waited for Buttercup to say or do something. For a moment Buttercup's sight flickered between regular sight, and x-ray vision, and it took a moment for her to recall how to control the power.

Her head swarmed with a million sounds. She could hear the Professor asking her how she felt, but was distracted by the sudden ability to once again hear things happening miles away from her. Her ears filled with the sirens, and screams that were taking place in the heart of the city during the current monster attacks, and her eyes widened as her sight shot through everything in front of her and traveled, following the noise, and discovering the destruction that was taking place.

Townville was being destroyed. There had to be at least six large beasts wreaking havoc on the city. And Townsville was utterly defenseless. It was absolute chaos.

Bubbles stood beside Buttercup and lowered her face to hers. "You can hear them, can't you? And see them, huh?" she frowned. "They're hurting…."

Buttercup finally shook the screams out of her head, and focused on what was happening in front of her. She frowned at Bubbles. "Yeah," she nodded. She quickly hopped off the counter she had been sitting on and hovered cautiously a few inches off the ground, trying to regain her balance again, relearning how to fly. "We gotta hurry!"

"Take it easy, Buttercup!" Blossom warned. "Don't rush yourself!" Blossom's eyebrows were wrinkled with concern as she reached for her sister.

Buttercup finally regained her balance. "I'm alright," she reassured. She took her jacket and slipped it back on. She then flew up, hovering above everyone.

Bubbles joined Buttercup by her side. The two siblings smiled weakly at each other and then looked down at Blossom. Blossom frowned as she watched them fly above her. Her eyes began to water, but she quickly shook the tears away. "You two be careful, OK?" she frowned. "Don't make me have to come in there after you," she smiled weakly.

Bubbles grew overwhelmed with emotion. She felt torn. She didn't want to fight without Blossom, but Blossom didn't want to fight, and it wasn't as if she could make her. In a quick flash of light blue light, Bubbles quickly shot at her sister, and within a blink of an eye, Blossom found herself in a tight, choking embrace. Bubbles squeezed her tightly. "We'll be careful! We promise, Blossom!" she hugged her sister tightly.

"Come on, Bubbles," Buttercup forced herself to remain serious. "We gotta go."

Bubbles pulled away from Blossom and nodded. "Right."

Blossom smiled at her sisters one last time, and before she knew it, they were gone in quick flashes of blue and green light.

* * *

Buttercup and Bubbles flew into the city of Townsville at top speed. As they reached the center of the city, the flew through increasing chaos. One fifty-foot tall Cyclops, a radioactive slime beast, two double-headed, fire-breathing giants, a massive tarantula with acidic venom, and a six-hundred feet long serpent swarmed through the city of Townsville. Even in the days of regular crime fighting, it was rare that the city saw so many monsters attack all at once. But since Monster Island had been breached, Buttercup and Bubbles were a little relieved that the entire Island of monsters hadn't attacked. Six was a lot… but it could've been a lot worse.

Bubbles and Buttercup, stood back to back in the middle of the destruction. Their bodies grew stiff, tense, and ready as they clenched their fists in determination. "Ready, Bubbles?" Buttercup called out.

"Ready, Buttercup!" Bubbles paused. "...Buttercup?"

"What?"

"Are you still mad at me?" Bublles frowned and turned to face her sister. "For lying I mean."

Buttercup smiled a little. "I'm not mad at you, Bubbles. We all have our secrets, right?"

Bubbles smiled, too.

Buttercup's eyes fell on the fire-breathing twins first. They seemed to be causing the most destruction. The two, two-headed monsters stood back to back, with their two heads turned in opposite directions. With four heads in all, the monsters could successfully shoot fire in four different directions at once. "Let's take them out first," Buttercup signaled at Bubbles.

Bubbles nodded, and the two shot off in the direction of the beasts. They reached the monsters at the same time. Bubbles served a hard punch to the right head of the first beast, and Buttercup punched out the left head of the same beast. The two heads, knocked against one another's and the giant collapsed to his knees in a dizzy state.

"Alright!" Bubbles exclaimed in joy. The two sisters exchanged high-fives, but soon realized their celebration came too soon, as the second giant's four eyes focused angrily on them both.

Bubbles and Buttercup quickly ducked just in time to avoid the fiery breath of the two-headed giant. As they ducked, the monster they had just knocked out, recomposed himself and also aimed his fire breath at the two sisters. Again, they dodged, and just narrowly missed the attacks.

Both girls retreated by several yards, and the monsters quickly chased after them. "Buttercup!" Bubbles shouted in a panicked voice as she watched the two giants charge at them. "We need a strategy!"

"Uhh… right!" Buttercup's mind raced. "You focus on the right one, and I'll take out the left one, OK?"

"OK," Bubbles gulped.

The two sisters spit into opposite directions and flew at their separate opponents. Both Bubbles and Buttercup tried the same tactic, of knocking the two heads together, in an attempt to knock the beasts out. Both giants roared loudly as their heads knocked against one another's. Again, it made them dizzy, but that was all the damage it really did. The dizziness lasted for a little while. While they stumbled in their dizzy states, both Buttercup and Bubbles began to serve punch after punch and kick after kick to the beasts.

The giant's skin was tough and hard to penetrate. It appeared that their kicks and punches served little damage. "Buttercup! I don't think this is working!" Bubbles shouted, already out of breath after just five minutes of fighting.

Buttercup frowned. She gritted her teeth and served the hardest punch she could manage to the giant's abdomen. It barely made him flinch, but when the giant did , he also spat out a large blast of fire in Buttercup's direction. Bubbles quickly rushed in, and pulled her out of the way.

"This is harder than I remember!" Buttercup panted, too, out of breath.

Bubbles blinked at the giants who began to charge at them again at the same time. Suddenly she thought of something. "I got it!" Bubbles snapped her fingers. "Hit their heads again so they're dizzy, OK?"

Buttercup nodded. "Alright."

As the giants approached, Bubbles and Buttercup readied themselves. As soon as they charged at the girls, the superheroes knocked their heads together again. Bubbles quickly zoomed around the beasts as they stumbled over each other. She spun them around so that they faced each other. "Hit him in the stomach like before again! And then move out of the way quick!"

Buttercup flew over to where Bubbles was. The two stood back to back and each faced their own giant. They wound back their fists and each served a hard punch to each monster's gut, and then quickly darted out of the way. Each beast breathed fire upon receiving the punch and scorched each other in their faces. The two beasts shrieked in pain.

"Bubbles, you're a genius!" Buttercup grinned. "Come on, keep doing it!"

Both superheroes shot at the monsters again. They alternated between knocking the two headed beasts, head to head, and punching them until they breathed flame on each other. The two sisters exhausted themselves, attacking the two giants until they at long last managed to get the two beasts to burn each other bad enough that they finally collapsed in defeat.

Bubbles and Buttercup leaned against each other as they hovered in the air. "Well, that's two," Buttercup smiled weakly at her sister. They both were already so tired.

"Four to go," Bubbles frowned, her eyes falling on the next beast to tackle- the Cyclops.

* * *

Princess sat in stopped traffic inside her Mercedes. She honked the horn angrily. "_Why aren't we moving_?" she shouted at the stopped cars in front of her. "I don't have all day! I have to get home!"

Checking her rearview mirror, she noticed that the line of stopped cars behind her had to stretch at least a mile long. The impatient teenager screamed in frustration. She flung open her car door and stepped out of her vehicle, intent on marching straight up to whatever moron was causing such a traffic jam. "Probably some idiot who crashed their stupid car because they don't know how to drive!"

As soon as she stepped onto the pavement outdoors, she felt the ground shake a little. Slowly, everyone else began to step out of their vehicles as the ground shook again. Princess slipped off her heals, and began to climb the bumper to her car, then crawled onto the roof of her car. As she stood to see what lie ahead, the ground shook again, and she fell flat on her butt, denting the roof of her car a little. She wined in pain, as she rose to her feet again. "_What's the big deal?_" she shouted as she rubbed her butt sorely. Her eyes fell on the line of cars before her and her eyes widened.

A giant serpent traveled straight at her at a super fast speed. As it slithered down the line of cars, it devoured them one by one. Princess screamed and quickly jumped from her car, tumbling on the ground below and scraping her knees painfully against the hard pavement. She quickly turned around and watched horrified as the monster swallowed her car whole, and every car behind it as it continued to zoom past her.

"My _Benz_!" she cried out, rising to her feet again.

The ground shook again, and she fell on her butt once more. The ground continued to shake, harder and harder, as she struggled to climb back onto her feet. As she crawled on the ground, she noticed a shadow suddenly surround her. Princess slowly looked up and noticed a giant tarantula standing over her.

* * *

Buttercup served one last hard punch to the Cyclop's head and finally the beast fell to the ground defeated.

Bubbles shouted immediately after the monster fell. Buttercup looked and saw that the radioactive slime beast was approaching fast, slinging large balls of slime in their direction. Buttercup's eyes widened as a slime ball came flying at them both. They had no time to react, and soon found themselves slammed against the hard wall of a building, sticky and wet with the nasty ooze.

The slime had a toxic effect. It made each superhero feel instantly nauseous and dizzy. Bubbles clung to Buttercup for support as she tried to regain her footing. She stuck her tongue out in disgust: "Ew, ew, ew!" she spat.

Buttercup held her head and tried to control her own dizziness. "I know. It's gross, but try not to think about it, Bubbles." Buttercup tried her best to shake the slime off of herself.

"No," Bubbles spit again, "I think I accidentally swallowed some, too! Eww!" Bubbles clung to her stomach as she felt a sharp pain.

As Buttercup recomposed herself, suddenly her ears filled with a loud screeching as the radioactive beast screamed at them, just inches away from them both. Buttercup quickly pulled her sister out of the way and ducked away from another slime ball attack.

"You OK?" Buttercup inquired.

Bubbles slowly nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine," she winced under her nausea. "It's just a really really bad tummy ache!"

Buttercup frowned. Again, she darted and pulled Bubbles along with her, dodging another attack. "Come on, Bubbles!" she shouted as she shot at the large beast.

Buttercup reached the monster and tried to punch it in the gut. However as soon as her fist hit the monster it became stuck in the oozy, thick sludge that was its body. Buttercup was stuck. She struggled to free her arm, but it only sunk deeper as the sludge seemed to fight to pull her in. She screamed as she sunk in deeper, her entire arm disappearing into the slime.

Bubbles saw this and rushed to her sister's aid. She grabbed Buttercup's free hand and yanked as hard as she could, trying her best to pull her free. But it only seemed to be that with every tug, Buttercup only sank deeper. "It's not working Bubbles!" Buttercup yelled as she tried to kick against the monster, but only managed to get her leg stuck.

Bubbles watched horrified as her sister sunk deeper. "Hold on!" she shouted at Buttercup. Bubbles quickly flew at the monster, and met him face to face. As she paused in front of him, her stomach lurched with another nauseating sensation. She winced as she closed her eyes and heated up her laser vision.

Bubbles' laser eyebeams shot at the monster, and brought his oozing body to a boil. The radioactive slime beast cried out in pain as the lasers engulfed him. His slime finally grew so hot, the monster exploded, and Buttercup was freed.

"You OK?" Bubbles helped Buttercup onto her feet.

"Yeah, thanks!" Buttercup shook off the slime as best she could. She looked at Bubbles and saw that she looked pale as she still clung to her stomach in pain. "Just two more, Bubbles. Can you hang in there?"

Bubbles slowly nodded. At that moment the nausea became too much for her and her stomach jumped. The baby blue Puff knelt over and vomited a little. Buttercup frowned as she massaged her sister's back. "Hang in there," she repeated.

At that moment Buttercup's super hearing picked up on a scream in the distance. Her super vision immediately raced to follow the sound, and focused quickly on Princess in the far distance. The giant tarantula was closing in on her. Buttercup gasped.

Bubbles stood up straight and wiped at her mouth. "What is it?" she inquired, seeing Buttercup's horrified expression.

Buttercup wasted no time with explanations, and began flying fast in Princess's direction. Bubbles followed after her without question.

* * *

Blossom sat with the Professor in the living room of their home. They watched the news coverage of the monster attacks intently. They're eyes darting in every direction the little flashes of green and blue traveled across the screen.

"This is incredibly nerve wracking," Blossom said quietly as she watched her sisters at long last finally destroy the slime beast. "Was it always like this for you when we used to fight crime?"

The Professor nodded, "Yes," he confessed.

Blossom frowned at him.

The Professor watched his redheaded daughter as her eyes fell on the TV again. The teenager's eyes widened as suddenly the screen cut out and the lights in their home went dark.

"That happens a lot, too." The Professor sighed. "They must have hit a power line."

Blossom frowned. "So now what?"

"We wait for them to hopefully return home safe." The Professor stood and began to make his way into the kitchen to retrieve some candles and matches.

Blossom watched him decorate their home with candles for light in silence. "Professor?"

"Yes, Dear?"

"Do you… support my decision?" Blossom asked quietly. "To not fight crime, I mean. You're not… disappointed, are you?"

The Professor smiled a little at Blossom. "I support all your decisions. You are my daughters. Of course I do."

Blossom shook her head. "No, but… _honestly_. You can tell me. Are you upset with me at all?"

Professor Utonium sighed as he placed the last candle on the coffee table of the living room. He sat down on the living room sofa, and Blossom joined him by his side. "I am not upset. If anything, I'm a little relieved that at least one of you is home safe with me." He glanced at Blossom. "I'm not upset. Honestly."

Blossom smiled weakly. For some reason she sensed something deeper. "…_But_…?"

"_But_," the Professor continued. "I would have also not been upset if you chose to fight crime with your sisters. It would have been nice to see you all stick together in something… whatever that decision would be."

Blossom frowned. "You think I've abandoned them…."

"_No_."

"Yeah, you do," Blossom frowned.

"Now stop it. _No_, I don't," the Professor shook his head. "I know you mean well, Sweetie. It's a difficult situation. A _very _difficult one."

Blossom still frowned. She sighed heavily and crossed her arms, as she reclined backwards. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine what her sisters may have been experiencing at that very moment. She hoped and prayed that they were OK. She hoped and prayed that if anything happened… they wouldn't blame her.

Blossom opened her eyes and tilted her head a little to look at the Professor. "I want to help them, Professor, but I…" She sat up and paused. "I don't want to do that stuff any more," she confessed. "There has to be another way. Another way I could help them."

The Professor smiled a little. "I know you do, Dear." He wrapped his arm around his daughter and hugged her tightly. "And I'm sure if there is another way… you would be the one capable of finding it."

* * *

Princess screamed at the top of her lungs and shut her eyes as the giant tarantula's venomous fangs began to creep towards her. Buttercup immediately appeared in a flash of green light and pulled the helpless girl out of the way. Princess slowly opened her eyes when she felt someone's embrace around her and the sudden sensation of wind blowing through her hair. When she opened her eyes, she saw that Buttercup carried her through the air. Her lover looked beat up- with a black eye, open gashes, torn clothing, and covered in sticky slime from head to toe.

Princess screamed when she saw the faraway ground below. "Don't worry! I got you!" Buttercup reassured as she carried her to the rooftop of a nearby building. As she gently set Princess down, Bubbles appeared by her side.

Buttercup glanced at Bubbles and saw that her sister's skin was no longer pale, but turning green with sickness from the radiation she swallowed earlier. The blue-eyed girl's legs visibly wobbled as she struggled to keep standing. "Bubbles, I think you need to go home," Buttercup frowned. "The Professor needs to treat you before this stuff gets worse."

Bubbles shook her head, "We still got two more monsters to go!"

Buttercup only frowned. She watched as her sister suddenly flinch, as she kneeled over again, and vomited once more. "You obviously can't fight anymore!" Buttercup yelled at her. "_Please_. Go home. Take Princess with you, OK?"

Bubbles reluctantly nodded. "…Fine."

"Wait," Princess frowned. "You're leaving me with the puking brat?" she blinked at Buttercup. "I want _you _to take me to safety! Have _her _fight!"

Buttercup gaped at Princess. "Are you serious? She's sick! She _can't _fight!"

Princess pouted and clung to Buttercup's arm. "But-"

Buttercup pulled her arm away from Princess. A moment of panic swept her as she noticed Bubbles staring at the two of them with a curious and questioning expression. "_Besides_!" Buttercup forced herself to say as she fell into another game of cover-up. "Why would I want to save a spoiled, rich brat like _you?_!"

Princess stared at Buttercup in shock. She had forgotten momentarily that their affair was supposed to be secret. Normally, she didn't care at all. In fact the secrecy of their relationship almost added some excitement that she enjoyed. But at that moment… there were _monsters_… there was _danger_… she was _scared_. And during all that, she didn't feel like pretending any more. She was scared. _Really _scared. And she wanted her girlfriend to protect her. Why didn't Buttercup think the same way?

Princess watched, defeated and heartbroken as Buttercup flew away without another word to her. No reassurance. No "I love you." Not even a "It will be OK." She just left and immediately began to attack the hairy tarantula beast below.

"Come on, Princess," Bubbles began. She held out her hand for Princess to take. Princess frowned and took the blue Powerpuff Girl's hand, so that she could carry her to safety.


	6. Close Your Eyes & Kiss Yourself Goodbye

**¡Viva La Gloria!**

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for the big hiatus, but I've decided to pick this one back up again. We'll see how it goes…._

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**So Close Your Eyes and Kiss Yourself Goodbye**

"Well, your blood count seems fine," the Professor said as he tucked his blonde daughter into bed. "But I'm afraid your nausea will likely continue for the rest of the night, Sweetie."

Bubbles winced as her stomach churned yet again. "Can't I just take some medicine so I can get back to Buttercup, Professor?" Bubbles tried to sit up in bed, but it was an obvious struggle.

The Professor sighed and shook his head. "I know that's what you want, Sweetie, but there is no way you have the strength to do much of anything." The Professor frowned. "I'm sure Buttercup can handle it," he gave her a weak smile in an attempt to reassure her.

Bubbles frowned and rested her head on her pillow once more. She was in a lot of pain, but she tried her best not to show it. Her stomach felt as if it was ready to leap out of her throat at any moment, but she had long since vomited everything she had inside her. Somehow the dry heaves felt a hundred times worse than actual vomit.

"Right now the only thing you can do is rest, Dear."

* * *

Blossom paced back and forth in the living room , waiting anxiously for some sort of news—_any_ news. The Professor upstairs with Bubbles and had been for the half hour. Buttercup was still gone, and the power was still out, so there was no way of knowing what was happening with her. Blossom's body literally shook with nerves, as she tried her best to combat all the negative thoughts that flooded her brain.

Princess sat silently on the sofa, watching Blossom pace. She had kept quiet out of respect for Blossom, but the more and more the pink-eyed girl paced, the more anxious it made Princess feel. Finally, she snapped: "Will you just sit down already?!"

The sudden shriek caused Blossom to jump a little. She stopped pacing and faced Princess. "How long do you think it's been?"

"How should I know? All the stupid clocks in here are broken, and my cell phone, along with my beautiful Mercedes, was eaten by an ugly snake monster!"

Blossom sighed and finally took a seat on the sofa next to Princess. They sat in silence for several minutes, before Blossom spoke: "Must be pretty weird sitting here, huh?"

Princess looked at Blossom with a confused expression.

"I mean… my sisters and I haven't really talked to you since… well, you know."

"Since we were enemies," Princess answered.

"Right," Blossom said. She laughed nervously a little. "I almost forgot we ever were enemies. It seems like so long ago…."

Princess watched Blossom as she buried her face in her hands. She noticed that Blossom's entire body shook. It made Princess feel very uneasy. She wasn't used to being in situations like these. It looked as if Blossom was on the verge of a mental breakdown.

"I feel so helpless, Princess," Blossom confessed, her voice muffled by her hands. "I must be a terrible sister. Look at me. Just sitting here, while Buttercup's out there all alone, and poor Bubbles is puking her guts out upstairs…."

"You _are_ a terrible sister," Princess rolled her eyes.

Blossom looked at her quickly with a shocked expression.

Princess just raised an eyebrow at her. "What? Don't try to play _me_ for sympathy. Do you have any idea what I've been through? _I_ was out there. _You_ weren't. Your sister Buttercup is bruised and bloody and _still_ out there! And you're absolutely right! You are a terrible sister for just sitting here!" Princess huffed, "And people have the nerve to call _me_ _spoiled_."

Blossom blinked at her in stunned silence.

Blossom's blank expression only seemed to stir up something bigger inside of Princess. She sat up straighter and turned to face Blossom, "In fact, you sitting here is probably the most selfish act I have ever witnessed! …_Ever_! I mean, come _on_, Blossom! You used to be the leader—the one that they depended on for guidance and direction! And you just abandon them? I don't get how you can sit here and be so upset over this when it's nobody's fault but yours!"

"Hey!" Blossom snapped back. "This is _not_ my fault! I'm not the one attacking the city! It's _your_ old buddies who are orchestrating this whole mess! In fact, how do I know you're not still one of them?"

"I'm not!"

"How am I supposed to know?! You were a villain then, so why would it be different now?!"

"Because I'm different now!" Princess shouted.

"_Well, so am I!_" Blossom screamed.

"_Don't you scream at me!" _Princess screamed right back."_Who do you think you are?!_"

Blossom opened her mouth to yell something else in return but managed to stop herself. Thankfully, at that moment the lights in the Utonium switched on, as power returned to the home once more. Blossom couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief, grateful to have a distraction like this. Her emotions were high, and she knew Princess's were, too, although she couldn't imagine why. Bubbles had said that she was almost killed out there before Buttercup saved her, but the rich teenager seemed oddly passionate about her and her sister's situation.

Blossom took the remote which sat on the coffee table in front of them and switched on the television. The TV station was already set on the local coverage of what was happening downtown.

The footage was extremely shaky, and it was hard to make out what they were seeing. There was lots of smoke, and the news helicopter maintained a safe and far distance from the scene below.

"It now looks as if Buttercup has just one more beast to face in this battle," the reporter inside the helicopter commented. "But it also would appear that the Powerpuff Girl is playing more of a game of defense and evasion with the giant snake, rather than any offense or attack of any sort."

"She looks to be at her breaking point, doesn't she, Ted?" the news anchorwoman commented as well.

"Definitely so, Lucille. We're approaching the three hour mark, and she's been alone for the half hour since Bubbles had to leave due to a crippling illness."

"And still no sign of Blossom, Ted?"

"Not yet, Lucille."

Blossom immediately felt a stinging sensation in her chest. She watched horrified as she could make out her sister, crouched and hiding behind a heap of rubble, trying her best to keep hidden from the giant snake beast. Blossom held her breath as she watched the snake circle round and round the pile of rubble where Buttercup hid. It was obviously aware of her hiding place, because it's circling got tighter and tighter in circumference. "Come on, Buttercup," she breathed to herself, "You have to make a move…."

Princess also held her breath as she watched. She stood from the sofa and moved closer to the TV, sitting down directly in front of the screen with wide, horrified eyes.

Suddenly the snake struck, lunging for the pile of rubble, and Buttercup included. Buttercup zipped out of the snake's path just in time, and all the snake managed to swallow was just the heap of rocks.

Buttercup quickly reached to grab the snake by the end of its tail, but the snake moved too fast for her, and he swatted his tail, sending her flying several hundred feet backwards. As she fell backwards, she tumbled across the road like a limp ragdoll. She was clearly knocked unconscious.

"_No_!" Princess shouted at the TV. "Buttercup get up! Get up! GET UP NOW!" Princess screamed.

Blossom shot up to her feet instantly. She knew that she needed to do something, but what? She was completely helpless, but so was Buttercup. Her instinct was to rush to Buttercup's rescue, but she was powerless. She could only watch.

The snake now moved closer and closer towards Buttercup, as she lay there unconscious. Then as soon as he seemed to be ready to strike, the snake inexplicably turned around, and retreated.

The live footage on the TV ended abruptly, and suddenly the screen went a blinding white. Slowly, words began to scroll horizontally across the screen in a big black text, as a digitized voice read the words aloud: "Citizens of Townsville… Consider this your warning. Obviously, not even your precious Powerpuffs can save you like they once could. You may leave, or you may stay. The choice is yours. We will have our revenge, and your city will become ours. This is your warning. –The Villains' Revolution."

The screen remained a haunting, blank white for a long time before the local news station returned. The anchorwoman seemed scared and confused. She slowly began to stammer: "I-I'm sorry, everybody. It would seem that we've had some technical difficulties there for a moment. Please, uh, give us a moment to figure out exactly what just happened."

Princess's head began to spin, as she took a seat on the sofa beside Blossom once more. Blossom also seemed dizzy. They both sat in silence, unsure of what to say or what to do.

* * *

Buttercup groaned as she forced herself to sit upright once more. Her head throbbed horribly, and her entire body ached. The sounds of police and ambulance sirens filled her ears as the emergency vehicles approached her. She looked beyond them at the snake monster already in the very far distance. He looked as if he was heading back to the now freed Monster Isle.

A paramedic immediately rushed over to her, but she was on her feet before he could reach her. "Careful now, Buttercup! Don't rush yourself. Just sit back down, alright?"

Buttercup obeyed and sat back down on a nearby curb, allowing the paramedic to do his job. "I'm fine," she insisted, but the man didn't seem to believe her.

"Thank God that snake decided to quit when he did. If not, you would have been a gonner!"

Buttercup frowned, "Yeah…." As the paramedic handed her an oxygen mask, her eyes fell on a police car that pulled up close to them. Buttercup held the oxygen mask to her face and watched as Mayor Bellum stepped out from the police car's passenger door.

Buttercup lowered her head, as Bellum approached her. She felt like a failure. She had lost the battle, after all, and half of downtown Townsville now lay in ruins. She winced as the paramedic took her right arm, which seemed to ache the worst. He rolled up her tattered jacket sleeve and revealed that it was extremely swollen and bloody. Buttercup winced again as he began to clean a pretty deep gash on her forearm, before applying a temporary splint to the appendage.

Bellum took a seat next to Buttercup on the curb, but Buttercup kept her attention on the work the paramedic was doing. "I'm sure it'll be fine in a couple days," Buttercup muttered quietly. "I remember getting worse as a kid."

Mayor Bellum frowned. "Thank you, Buttercup."

Buttercup felt her face grow hot with both embarrassment and anger. She wasn't angry at Bellum, but at herself. "For what?" Buttercup half scoffed, lowering the oxygen mask and setting it down beside her.

"For volunteering so bravely. For protecting us. For everything," Ms. Bellum answered. She rested her hand gently on top of Buttercup's shoulder. "Thank you."

Buttercup still lacked the ability to look the woman in the eyes, but she glanced at her for a moment. "But I… lost…."

"That doesn't matter," Mayor Bellum insisted. "Can you imagine how much destruction might have happened if you and Bubbles hadn't shown? We could all be dead right now." Mayor Bellum stood as the paramedic finished wrapping the last of Buttercup's wounds. When he was finished, Buttercup rose to her feet as well.

As soon as Buttercup was standing, Bellum wasted no time with embracing the tall teen in a tight hug. "Thank you," she said one last time.

Buttercup lifted her one good arm and returned the hug. As she did, her eyes fell on a crowd of people she hadn't noticed before. Hundreds of citizens surrounded them, and they all began to cheer. Buttercup pulled away from Bellum, who was now smiling. Buttercup at first gaped at the crowd in disbelief, before slowly allowing a small smile to sweep her face.

* * *

"Cheers, Gentlemen!" Sedusa smiled as she raised her glass. She stood in the middle of the Gangreen Gang, who all tilted their glasses to hers and cheered at once: "Cheers!"

Boomer and Butch also cheered, but Brick only smiled as he raised his glass. Their small party took place inside their new home with Sedusa. They had been there during the monster attacks, waiting anxiously for their first step in the revolution to be revealed. His eyes fell on the television set as the news coverage continued to report on the loss and damages the city had since suffered.

Brick made his way over to the sofa, and sat there alone for several moments before anyone realized he was missing from the group. As soon as the monster attacks ended, and their villainous message was played for the city, Brick couldn't help but feel an intense amount of pressure suddenly cripple him. It was as if everything suddenly felt a whole lot more real than it previously did.

His brothers joined him on the sofa. "What's up, Dude?" Boomer asked a little concerned.

"Nothin,'" Brick muttered without looking at him. He downed the champagne in his glass and then stood up. Before he could make his way back to the kitchen for more, Sedusa met him with the bottle.

She filled his glass for him. "The next stage is yours, Kid," she reminded him.

"Yeah," Brick answered. "I know."

Sedusa smiled a little. "Remember: As soon as you have an opening, you take it. As soon as the opportunity to volunteer as a super hero comes, you take it. Take it, and don't screw this up, got it?"

Brick nodded. "Got it."

"Good boy," Sedusa smiled. "We'll strategize some more tonight. After he arrives, of course."

Brick forced a smile on his face. She didn't have to say the name in order for Brick to know who "he" was. This bit of news concerning his arrival was probably the biggest pressure he felt all night. He slowly took a sip from his glass and nodded: "Cool."

* * *

Buttercup wasn't more than two steps inside her home, before she was tackled by her redheaded sister. Blossom threw her arms around her in the tightest embrace she had ever given the tomboy. "Buttercup!" she cheered. "My god, I'm so relieved you're finally home!"

Buttercup winced a little as Blossom's embrace pushed against her injured arm. "Careful," she laughed a little as she pulled away.

"Sorry!" Blossom immediately apologized as she noticed the splint. Her eyes fell on Buttercup again, and a frown swept her face as she began to notice every bruise, cut and wrapped limb. Her eyes watered a little and she wrapped her arms around Buttercup again, this time much more delicately.

Buttercup returned the hug and tried her best to reassure her sister: "I'm fine," she insisted. "How's Bubbles?" she asked.

"Upstairs resting," Blossom answered. "The Professor just gave her something to help her sleep. Her body's still weak, but Professor says she should have it all out of her system by morning."

"That's good," Buttercup smiled a little. At that moment, her eyes fell on the person standing behind Blossom.

Princess smiled weakly at Buttercup, causing the tomboy to blush a little. Buttercup was obviously taken aback by her presence, and struggled with what to do next. Her sister—or anyone for that matter—had no idea of their relationship. There was nothing Buttercup wanted to do more than run up to her girlfriend and give her a big hug and kiss, but Buttercup knew she couldn't do this.

Buttercup awkwardly stumbled over herself as she moved past Princess and towards the staircase behind her. "I-I'm gonna go check on Bubbles, OK?" she tripped a little as she began to ascend the stairs.

Princess frowned as she watched Buttercup abandon her yet again. She never experienced something quite as hurtful as that.

"Come on, Princess," Blossom announced. "I'll take you home now." She walked past her to where her car keys hung on the wall. She walked to the front the door, and held it open for Princess, expecting the girl to follow, but she didn't.

Princess looked at Blossom and pouted a little. "But…" Princess's eyes fell on the staircase where Buttercup had disappeared.

Blossom raised an eyebrow. "But?"

Princess shook her head. What was she thinking? She couldn't do anything with Buttercup here, not as long as their relationship was a secret. "Nothing." Princess sighed, defeated. "Sure. I guess I'll go home."

* * *

That car ride home with Blossom was probably the most awkward thing Princess had ever experienced. She wanted nothing more than to break down crying, and it took everything inside her to keep from doing so. She was hurt, and she was angry. She tried her very best to keep her mind off of what was happening, and off of Buttercup, but she just couldn't shake it.

Princess closed her eyes, pretending to be sleeping so that Blossom would not pester her with small talk during the drive. Her mind began to fade into a happier memory….

She was fourteen then, and just a freshman at her high school. It was a little past five in the evening and the rest of the freshmen cheerleaders had long left for home after practice.

"I can't believe I have to wait here for another hour," Princess muttered to herself as she stood outside St. James Academy waiting for her ride home. Ever since her dad began dating his newest girlfriend, Princess's usual chauffer, Alfred, was always busy driving the woman around for hair appointments, shopping, and spa trips. And today was Valentine's Day, so Alfred had warned her that he would unfortunately be extra late today. Her father never had time for anything outside work, so to make it up to his sweetheart he gave her an extra-large allowance to be spent that night.

Princess made her way over to a bench, and sat down with a frustrated sigh. "That gold digger _has_ to go," she swore to herself, daydreaming of a hundred different ways to make the woman's life miserable.

The fourteen-year-old's brown eyes fell on a figure in the distance. They stood underneath the shade of a tree, occasionally pacing back and forth. From where Princess sat, she couldn't quite tell who it was, except that they were tall, with short, straight black hair. The person fidgeted with something in their hands, and appeared anxious in whatever they were doing.

Princess's curiosity got the best of her, and stood from the bench and moved closer for a better look. As she got closer, she realized that the person held a heart-shaped card in their hands. Of course. It was Valentine's Day, after all.

Princess could hear a group of girls exiting the gym to her left. It was the school's senior volleyball team. As the girls passed her, the person by the tree finally stepped into plain view.

It was Buttercup. The green-eyed girl, hid the Valentine behind her back as she waved awkwardly at the group of girls. They each returned a wave in her direction, and Princess couldn't help but notice Buttercup's cheeks turning a bright red as soon as a pretty brunette in the group waved at her. Buttercup seemed to take a step in her direction, but then immediately stopped in her tracks and stayed put.

Princess couldn't help but grin. She was always a fan for gossip, and this was just too perfect. She waited for the girls to disappear out of sight before approaching Buttercup. "Is that for her?" Princess cut straight to the point, her eyes locked on the little red card in Buttercup's hands.

Buttercup turned to face the redhead. She crumpled the valentine card in her hands and hid it behind her back. "What are you talking about?" she tried her best to sound casual, but Princess wasn't fooled.

Princess rolled her eyes. "Oh don't play stupid," she laughed. "You're a lesbian. Big deal. We all saw that one coming. So what's her name?" Princess grinned big. "Isn't a senior a little old for you, Buttercup?"

Buttercup blinked at her for a moment before forcing a scowl on her face. "It's none of _your_ business!" she glared at her. "A-and I'm not a lesbian!" she quickly added.

Princess crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, but Buttercup's scowl remained unchanged. Princess sighed and uncrossed her arms. "You know," she began, walking past Buttercup and sitting below the shade of the tree, "I won't tell anyone that you are. I was just wondering what kind of girls you liked if you did like girls."

"Why would you care what kinda girls I like?" Buttercup raised an eyebrow.

Princess plucked a dandelion from the grass at her feet, and twirled it in her fingers. "I don't care. I just wondered, that's all. So are you going to tell me her name?"

Buttercup stood silent for a while, before quietly muttering: "Sophie."

"Sophie? The senior that's Steven's sister?"

"Yeah. Her." Buttercup looked to Princess and saw that she wore a disgusted look on her face. "What?"

"She's gross," Princess said.

"What? No she isn't!" Buttercup's face immediately returned to a scowl.

"I don't think she likes girls," Princess added.

"She does," Buttercup crossed her arms.

"Oh?" Princess raised an eyebrow. She dropped the dandelion in her hands and stood up. "You seem pretty confident about that." She grinned. "Spill it."

Buttercup immediately looked nervous.

Princess's smile widened. "Oh! This is so exciting! And here I thought you were just a boring old Powerpuff Girl!" Princess bounced in place with excitement. "Something happened already between you two, didn't it? I can tell! Oh! I can just tell by your face! I have great intuition, you know? Just like when my friend Kathy swore she wasn't into dating an older guy, but I just knew that she was too casual around our friend Jessica's big brother in college and sure enough I caught them making out the next week! So, spill it! How long has this _affair_ with Sophie been happening?"

"It isn't an affair! It was just a kiss, OK?"

Princess sat down on the grass again, and patted the spot next to her, gesturing for Buttercup to take a seat. Buttercup sighed but stayed standing. "Why should I talk to you about this?"

"_Because_," Princess batted her eyes. "You're acting way too nervous and paranoid about this and flat out denied that you were a lesbian when I asked you, so you probably haven't told anyone yet and it's just eating you up, so it will be good to get things off your chest!" she smiled. "Plus, I already have enough gossip on you, so you might as well just tell the rest."

Buttercup shook her head. "Look, Princess. No offense, but we haven't spoken since like… the fourth grade."

"So, let's catch up then." Princess patted the spot beside her once more.

Buttercup rolled her eyes, and shook her head again. "No thanks."

Princess frowned as she watched the tall tomboy sling her backpack over her shoulder and turn to walk away. She pursed her lips together as she wrestled with an idea in her head, but before she could fully think about it, she blurted out: "I'm gay, too."

As soon as the words came out, she felt cold. She didn't know why she said it. It was true, but why on earth would she share it with Buttercup of all people? After all, they hadn't spoken in years just like Buttercup said. Maybe because it had been eating her up inside like she guessed for Buttercup.

Buttercup turned around and stared at Princess with a surprised look. Princess tried her best to seem casual, as she continued. "And it's not that I care what others think or anything. It's just that I'm not quite ready to you know…."

"Come out?"

"Right. So. Don't tell anyone, OK?"

Buttercup slowly nodded. "Sure. " She walked up to Princess and sat down beside her again. "You won't tell anyone either, right?"

"Duh. That would be mean."

Buttercup laughed a little. "You were always pretty mean when we were kids, so…."

"Hey. I've changed, OK?"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes. I'm only mean now to people I don't like."

Buttercup couldn't help but laugh.

The two teenagers spent the next hour sharing stories about first crushes and first kisses. Both felt a huge sense of relief, sharing these secrets for the first time with someone else. Princess felt oddly safe while conversing with Buttercup. Maybe because all of her friends seemed to giggle childishly whenever any sort of gay topic came about, so she had never been able to share these stories before. Whatever it was, she felt comfortable with Buttercup. That was until Buttercup began talking about Sophie with a little more detail. Princess instantly decided then that Sophie was definitely someone she didn't like.

"So she hasn't called you since you two kissed?"

Buttercup shook her head. She reached into her jeans pocket to retrieve her cell phone.

"Sounds like it was smart of you to not give her that Valentine."

Buttercup sighed, as she fidgeted with her phone. "You're probably right. She did kinda awkwardly say after the kiss that she was moving across the state right after high school."

Princess couldn't help but giggle. "Classic excuse. What a whore."

Buttercup frowned. "Great."

Princess pouted a little. "Don't feel bad." She reached for Buttercup's phone and plucked it out of her hand. She began typing something into the phone.

"What are you doing?" Buttercup questioned.

Princess handed the phone back and Buttercup looked down at the screen to find that Princess had programmed her number into her phone. "'Your new best friend?'" Buttercup read aloud the contact name Princess had given herself.

Princess smiled as she stood up from the ground, "That's right." She could see Alfred's limo entering the school's parking lot in the distance. She smiled at Buttercup one last time: "Who knows? Maybe more once you dump the whore," she grinned.

Princess couldn't help but giggle at Buttercup as she watched the tomboy's face turn red. Princess gave a suggestive wink before walking towards the stretch limo that pulled alongside the curb. As Princess climbed into the limo, she smiled to herself. She always got what she want, and at that moment she decided that Buttercup was what she wanted next.

* * *

It was already well into the evening when Princess was finally home. She had pretty much lost all hope that Daddy would still be there. He usually would only return home for a couple hours at a time before leaving on yet another business trip.

"Princess! Where are your shoes?!" a surprised housekeeper exclaimed as Princess entered their home.

Princess glanced down at her bare feet and sighed heavily. "I think a snake ate them," she muttered as she continued walking.

"Your father is waiting for you in his study," another servant announced.

Princess stopped abruptly in her tracks. Instantly her mood was lifted and a giant grin swept the young girl's face. She wasted no time, rushing towards the corridor to her father's private wing. It had been years since she spoke with her father face to face. Really, the only interaction she had with him as of late was through very brief telephone calls and birthday cards.

She stopped at the door to her father's study, and took a moment to compose herself. The shiny marble doors acted as a full length mirror, and she took a minute to straighten out her dress and hair, before entering the room.

As she entered the study, she was surprised to see it so dimly lit. The fireplace was on and the fire's glow was the only source of light in the room. Her father sat in front of the fire, reclined in his favorite chair. He held something in his hands, but Princess could not see what it was from where she stood.

"I've been waiting for you for the past three hours," the man's low voice echoed throughout the giant chamber.

Princess's smile disappeared and she began to walk in his direction. "I'm sorry, Daddy," she said quietly. "I tried to get here as soon as I heard you were home, but there was a monster attack—"

"So I heard," he interrupted her.

Princess could feel her heart pounding within her chest as she neared her father. She stood before him and took in his presence for the first time in years. He was much different than she could ever imagine to be true. He was a heavy-set man, in his late fifties, though he looked much older. His skin was pale but freckled with dark age spots. She could now see that his thick, stubby fingers grasped a large envelope in his hands. The hair on his head was thin, and almost translucent in color. His eyes were the same dark brown as her own, only tired. He wore a serious look on his face—an almost scowl. The unkind expression pierced through Princess in an almost accusing manner.

"I'm really sorry, Daddy," she tried to apologize again. "I didn't mean to keep you waiting." She smiled weakly, trying her best to keep positive. "I'm really glad that you're here though. I'm just so… _happy_ to see you," she smiled.

"I wish I could say the same," his eyes narrowed as he handed her the envelope.

Princess stepped forward and took it from him. She pulled the contents from the envelope and could not help but almost drop them due to immediate shock as her eyes fell on the photos.

They were of her and Buttercup. The photos were all taken the other night when she visited her. There was one of Buttercup climbing through her window, one of the two in a tight embrace, one of the two kissing, and the most incriminating one was of Princess in nothing but her undies while Buttercup held her.

Princess could feel her face burning with extreme embarrassment. She gaped at the photos in disbelief for a very long time, unable to say anything. She had been blackmailed. Who could have taken these?

"I think it's fairly obvious that this sort of behavior is unacceptable," her father spoke. His eyes were still narrowed as he glared at his daughter in disgust. "I've spent my entire life building our family name into an empire. And _this_? This will ruin that name. It will _destroy_ us. Do you understand me?"

Princess gulped loudly before speaking: "I-I'm sorry, Daddy. I would never have wanted you to find out this way—"

"_Find out_?" he raised an eyebrow. "Find what out exactly? I should think that there is nothing to find, because there is nothing happening, _right_?"

Princess bit her lip and said nothing.

"_Right_?" he pressed on.

Princess was on the verge of tears. This was essentially her father's way of forcing her to end it with Buttercup, and thus forcing her to never be allowed to be herself. What choice did she have? What could she say in this moment? She couldn't even think straight. All she knew is what he wanted to hear, and so she swallowed hard and forced herself to nod. "…Right."

"Good," he relaxed in his seat. "Now," he began in much softer tone of voice, "I believe right now would be an excellent time to discuss your future," he smiled a little. "A very lucrative deal has been sent my way and it would require much of your assistance, Daughter. I should hope that you're up for the challenge."

Her father gestured for Princess to take the chair beside him. She was so overwhelmed by so many bottled up emotions it took her a moment to realize he was speaking to her. She obeyed and sat down beside him. "A… business deal?" Princess questioned.

"That's right," he smiled at her. He reached over to a table beside him and reached for an intercom button, he pressed it and spoke: "Send in my guests, please."

Princess watched the doors to her left open, as two figures stepped inside. One was short in stature, and the other was a slender, womanly figure. As the two figures moved more into the light, Princess's jaw fell open as she recognized them.

"Daughter, I'm sure you remember our friends," he father began to introduce as he stood to greet them. "The very beautiful and lovely _Sedusa_… and, of course, the infamous mastermind_ that is Mojo Jojo_."


End file.
